Acceptance
by darkimmortalityS
Summary: Sasuke betrayed Naruto… Naruto left… What happens when Naruto’s life is endangered again and needs Konoha’s help? Will he accept Sasuke’s help? Or will he avoid the Uchiha? SasuNaru
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Sasuke betrayed Naruto… Naruto left… What happens when Naruto's life is endangered again and needs Konoha's help? Will he accept Sasuke's help? Or will he avoid the Uchiha???**

**Warnings:Yaoi!!!**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: I have 7 chapters of this and still on going… I just want you guys to review this first chapter since I don't know if this will catch your attention… **

**Naruto: You just made this story on a whim…**

**Sasuke: That's my line Dobe!**

**Yumi: Oh shut up!!! I'm at school and I'm in a hurry here!!! (Runs) You guys handle the rest!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: Yumi doesn't own Naruto but she could dream, Right????**

* * *

**Forest Village**

The small village protected by the forest was peaceful today. Children were playing with each other while their parents were working on their daily task. It was a peaceful village unknown to everyone who lives in the Village of Konoha, Suna, Rain, Sound, etc. why do you ask? Well, this particular village was created by the forest itself. People who got lost ended up living in the village that the forest created and thus made a small population of human beings that lived there. Okay, so our story starts here.

One of the huts inside the village was being swarmed by kids around 5 to 6 years old. They were waiting for their teacher to teach and play with them. Each kid was shouting their teacher's name with excitement. A minute later, the door of the hut opened and revealed their teacher.

"Naru-sensei!" Every kid shouted and jumped at their blond teacher resulting for them to scattered on the floor.

A warm laugh filled the place and then the kids joined laughing. It has been 10 years since their Naru-sensei came to their place and they were happy that someone like Naru-sensei decided to stay with them and teach them his learning's from his old village.

"What a way to greet your sensei this morning!" their Naru-sensei said after laughing.

"Naru-sensei, what are we going to do today?" a boy with blond hair asked.

Naru-sensei smiled at the said boy and fondled the boy's hair. Amongst his students the said boy was like a son to him maybe because the said boy was an orphan that reminded Naru-sensei about his past.

"Well, we are going to visit the forest's sacred lake and clean it then make our wish today." Naru-sensei said and slowly rises from the ground.

"Will it really make our wish come true?" a girl asked.

"Why yes, if each one of you will be good to your parents this year then the lake will definitely grant your wish whatever it is." Naru-sensei said and glanced at the boy who asked him a question a while ago.

"Okay! Everyone meet me at the center of the village after 10 minutes after you tell your parents where we are going." Naru-sensei said and smiled at the kids before they dash out of his house.

After the kids left except the blond boy, Naru-sensei walked towards him and kneeled down in front of the boy.

"What's wrong, Tsuna (1)?" he asked.

"Will the lake really grant my wish?" the boy named Tsuna asked.

Naru-sensei smiled and placed his hand on Tsuna's head, "What is your wish, Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna looked at him then quickly bow his head. Naru-sensei smiled when he saw the boy grip his shorts a habit of his when the said boy was nervous. Before Naru-sensei could speak again Tsuna told him what his wish was.

"What did you say, Tsuna?" he asked since the boy whispered his wish.

"I want Naru-sensei to become my father." Tsuna said in a clearer voice.

Naru-sensei was completely shock to what Tsuna said. He never would have guessed that the boy would want him to be his father.

"Can't you?" he heard Tsuna asked.

Naru-sensei smiled and slowly reaches out for Tsuna to hug the boy. He was really happy that the boy wanted him to become his father.

"I'll be very happy to have you as my son." He said and then released Tsuna from his grasp and looked at the said boy.

"Really?" Tsuna asked with a disbelieving look, "Will you really become my father?" the boy once again ask.

Naru-sensei grinned and teased his soon-to-become son, "Don't you want me to be your dad?" he asked.

"You're serious!" Tsuna shouted in a cheerful tone, "Yes! I have a father!" he was jumping up and down that made Naru-sensei laugh because of the boy's act.

"Okay! Stop!" Naru-sensei said as he held Tsuna's shoulder to stop the boy from jumping. "After our trip to the lake I'll bring you to our Village Leader and Kira (2) to ask them to make you my legal son, okay?" he said.

"Yes! Chichiue (3)!" Tsuna shouted and held Naru-sensei's hand as they went out of Naru-sensei's house.

* * *

**Forest Lake**

The kids were picking up dry leaves and some branches around the lake and placed them at one place where Tsuna was standing. He looked at his Chichiue, Naru-sensei, who was at the left side of the lake helping some kids pull a log from the lake. He sighs and pokes the dry leaves with a stick when he heard one of his friend call his name.

Tsuna ran towards a group of boys and asked them what the problem is. He saw them nervously glancing behind the bushes and heard a small whimper behind it. He glanced at Naru-sensei and saw him looking towards them, with a blink of an eye, he saw his Chichiue in front of them.

"What's up guys?" his Chichiue ask and glanced behind the bushes.

Tsuna saw his Chichiue's lips form a smile. He was confused and was about to ask his Chichiue what was behind the bushes when they heard a small blast occurred.

In one swift movement Tsuna and his other classmates were carried by his Chichiue's Kage Bunshin (4) up on the trees while he saw his Chichiue looking around the place.

* * *

Naruto scanned the place as his shadow clones secure all of his students up on the trees. It seems like someone has entered the forest and was walking towards the lake.

"What do we have here?" he heard someone say.

"It seems like I'm not the only one who is lost." Then the owner of the voice came out of the shadows.

Naruto became serious and point his kunai at the said person. No one could have known the place since the forest has some sort of magic that makes intruders get lost in their way and ends up dead.

"Who are you?" he ask and checked the intruder and saw his forehead protector, "What's a Mist Ninja doing here?" he asked again.

"My, my, it seems like you know some things about the ninja world." The mist ninja sneered and looks up, "I guess you must be some sort of teacher to have many students with you here." The ninja said and looks at Naruto.

"Leave now or I'll kill you myself!" Naruto warned and silently ordered his Bunshin's to take the kids back to the village for safety.

The ninja seriously looked at Naruto, "You're no ordinary teacher if you could use such a technique like that." He said, "Tell me where your village is then I could-" before the ninja could finish his sentence, Naruto had already killed him in a blink of an eye.

"H-h-h-o-o-o-w-w?" the Mist Ninja asks after coughing blood.

Naruto calmly took out his hand from the Ninja's chest before answering, "Because you were annoying." He said and did some hand seals.

After he finished performing his hand seals the ninja's body was swallow up by a dark red flame. Naruto just watched the scene without showing any emotions. He had long enough killed his emotions when it comes to fighting with enemies to protect someone dear to him.

"_But you still didn't kill your emotion when it comes to love right?" _

Naruto closed his eyes and smiled tiredly at no one.

"You know the answer, Kyuubi." He said to no one in particular but to his mind.

"_And that is why you left Konoha…" Kyuubi said._

"I'm such a coward, huh?" Naruto chuckle and looks at the burning body in front of him.

"_Don't you think 10 years is enough?" Kyuubi asked, "Are you still thinking about them?"_

"Sometimes…" Naruto answered truthfully and turns his back to the burning body.

"_Kit, I think you are strong enough to face them." Kyuubi explained, "You are strong enough to face them with a stoic face." He said._

"Are you saying I'm like him now that I have a stoic face?" he chuckled at what Kyuubi said.

"_I'm saying that you are not the same Naruto they have once known." Kyuubi reason out, "And now that you have Tsuna with you, I think that-"_

"Oh, so you were awake when Tsuna told me that he wants me as his father?" Naruto asked as he walks back to his village.

"_Kit, come on." Kyuubi almost whine but he was a demon and demons don't whine. "You can't hide forever, you know." He said._

"They haven't found me for 10 years now and you say they'll find me now?" Naruto asked incredulously.

"_It's because of the forest's magic!" Kyuubi snarled, "But it is getting weaker." He said._

"What do you mean?" Naruto stopped on his tracks.

"_How come that Mist Ninja didn't get lost?" Kyuubi asked._

"He was just lucky that-"

"_The forest doesn't let any evil souls pass through its barrier Naruto and you know it." Kyuubi said._

"So what are you saying exactly?" Naruto was getting annoyed at Kyuubi, "Go back to Konoha and leave everyone here who is almost my family from people like that Mist Ninja?" he asked.

"_I'm saying that you tell the Village Leader what is happening and convince him and the other villagers to come with you to Konoha." Kyuubi answered._

"Not Konoha." Naruto said, "Maybe Gaara might-"

"_Naruto!" Kyuubi shouted, "You are going back to Konoha and that's final!"_

"As if you could force-"

A big blast occurred before Naruto could finish what he was saying. He felt a chill run all over his body and then without even thinking twice he teleported back to his village.

"_I think that's your answer." Kyuubi answered.

* * *

_

**Forest Village**

The village was on fire when Naruto arrived. He saw some of his clones fighting the intruders while some were helping the villagers escape as well as protect them. Naruto looked around to see if Tsuna was alright, he sigh when he saw his son behind one of his clone while fighting one Ninja.

Naruto threw his kunai at the ninja and ran towards his clone and Tsuna. He hugged Tsuna tightly while the boy cried.

"It's okay," he whispered, "Chichiue's here now." He said and looks at his clone. "How many?" he asked.

"Too many for you to handle." His clone answered, "We have to escape." His clone said.

Naruto bit his lower lip as if he was against what his clone said. After all, this village was like a home to him now and to leave it like this was unfair.

"Still, we have to stop them…" Naruto said and glanced down at Tsuna, "Otherwise, they'll come after us."

"Where are the other villagers?" he asked.

"Most of them are being guided by your other clones." His clone said and blocks some shurikens that come their way.

Naruto nods and carries Tsuna. "Did someone died?" he asked.

"Just 5 villagers." His clone said and took Tsuna from Naruto.

"Chichiue!" Tsuna shouted when his clone took him.

"Don't worry Tsuna, Chichiue will be fine." He said and caresses Tsuna's hair. "I just have to make sure that you and the others leave this place safely." He said and turned his back. "You know where to bring them, right?" he asked his clone.

"Yes." He heard his clone answered and then ran to where the others were.

Naruto scanned the place that was his home for 10 years and now it was destroyed because of some ninja's. Naruto sighs and closed his eyes to cover the unpleasant scene in front of him.

"_What do you want Kit?" Kyuubi asked when he sensed his Kit's anger rising._

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that most of the ninja's were 20 feet away from him. Most of them were grinning like maniacs which made Naruto's anger explode.

"Look at what we have here!!!" one ninja said while acting silly, "A villager who is brave enough to face us!" after saying that laughter filled the place.

"Make sure no one escapes, Kyuubi." Naruto whispered.

"_Alright Kit." Kyuubi said and grinned._

A massive chakra went out of Naruto's body making the other ninja's step back. Before they could even register what was happening they were already trap inside of the chakra barrier that came out of Naruto's body.

"Who are y-y-you?" one of the ninja's asked.

Naruto coolly looks at the ninja that asked him who he was and place his hand on his temple and brush off his hair.

"I'm disappointed that no one ever remembered who I was after the incident between Konoha and Akatsuki." Naruto said calmly.

"No way!" another ninja said, "You can't be-"

Naruto appeared in front of that ninja and smirked evilly towards the shaking ninja.

"Cat got your tongue?" Naruto asked.

Before the ninja could get away from Naruto he was already sliced in half when he turned around to run. The other ninja's were shouting and tried to escape but they were pushed back by the barrier surrounding the place.

Naruto side turns and glance at the other ninja's calmly. He slowly walked towards them and raised his blood covered hand.

"It's no use…" he told them as he slowly reached them, "Once my barrier surrounds the place, no one can escape." He licks the blood on his hand and grimace. "His blood is tainted." Naruto said and looks at the other ninja's and smirk.

"You guys are that scared?" he asked, "You guys pissed your pants!" Naruto laughs. "What is happening to the ninja world?!" he chuckled and sighs, "Just because you guys thought that Akatsuki is gone doesn't mean that you've got the right to attack other villages like this one."

The ninja's fell on their knees and asked Naruto to set them free and that they'll never attack his village again. Naruto glares at them and squats before them. The ninja's looks up to him hopefully but they shivered when they met Naruto's cold stare.

"You should have thought about that before attacking my home." Naruto said.

The next thing that happened was all the ninja's that attack the village, were cut into halves and their blood covered the ground.

Naruto slowly turns his back and released the barrier that surrounds the place.

"_The fire will destroy the village." Kyuubi said._

"I know…" Naruto said as he took off his gloves that were covered with blood and also his long-sleeved shirt leaving him with his sleeveless shirt.

"_So…" Kyuubi teased._

"Shut it Kyuubi." Naruto snarled and teleported to where his clones and the villagers were.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of his clone and nodded his head as a greeting. He took Tsuna from his arms when he saw his son sleeping.

"Naruto-san!" he heard the Village Leader call out his name.

Naruto told his clone to guard the villagers before he faced the Village Leader.

"What is going to happen now, Naruto-san?" Naruto could sense the grief and worry from the Village Leader and pats his Village Leader's shoulder.

"Don't worry, Hizen-sama (5)." Naruto said, "We could…" he gulps and continued, "go to my old village and ask the Hokage to let you all live there." He said.

"Hokage? Konoha?" The Village Leader asked, "But we are around 40 or so, will the Hokage really accept us, Naruto-san?"

Naruto nods and smiles, "I'm sure she will, after all…" Naruto looks at the road towards Konoha, "She sees me as her grandson." He said.

"Naru-sensei…" Naruto looks down and saw his entire students look at him.

"Yes?" he kneels down and gave them a warm smile.

"Will those guys come after us?" one girl asked.

Naruto sincerely pats her head and looks at the villagers who were also waiting for his answer. He smiled at them also.

"I'll protect you all if that ever happens." He said which made the entire villagers sigh in relief.

"Chichiue…" he heard Tsuna murmured and smiled when his son snuggled in his shoulder.

"I heard from your clone that you want Tsuna to be your son?" the Village Leader asked.

"Yes..." Naruto said and glanced at Kira who was helping some injured lady walk.

"You don't have to worry about it…" the Village Leader said and pats Naruto's shoulder, "Kira and his wife would be happy if you adopt Tsuna." He said, "After all, they wanted to find someone who'll make Tsuna happy."

Naruto smiled and thanked the Village Leader before walking in front accompanied by his students to lead the way to Konoha.

"_Are you ready, Kit?" Kyuubi asked._

"In your dreams Kyuubi." Naruto whispered and ignored the Kyuubi's chuckle.

"_Don't worry Kit," Kyuubi said, "They are the ones who'll regret ever hurting you…" he said._

"Oh really?" Naruto couldn't help but sound sarcastic, "And what makes you say that?" he asked.

"_Hey! I've lived my life for almost a hundred or more!" Kyuubi snarled, "Just act cold towards them. That should be easy for you, right?" he asked._

"Yeah…" Naruto lazily answered.

"_So are you excited?" Kyuubi teased._

"Ecstatic." Naruto grimly answered.

"_You're no fun!" Kyuubi sneered._

"I'll take that as a compliment." Naruto sighs and saw the bridge connecting to the borders of Konoha.

"We're almost there everyone." He said and glanced at the villagers. "We'll rest when the moon rises."

"_Kit, if I were you, you should take off the barrier that hides you and the villager." Kyuubi said, "You're exhausting yourself."_

Naruto knew that Kyuubi was right, but he knew also that the fire would alert Tsunade since their village was just 9 hours of travel towards the village of Konoha. He didn't want any Konoha Ninja's to see or sense them.

* * *

**Konoha**

Tsunade stared at Kakashi and Captain Yamato when they came back from checking a particular place this morning.

"It seems like a small village was attacked by some Mist Ninja." Kakashi reported.

"I see," Tsunade sighs, "Were there any survivors?" she asked.

"That's the weird thing, Tsunade-sama…" Captain Yamato said.

Tsunade looks at him with a confused look, "What do you mean, Yamato?"

"We saw no survivors but we saw the corpses of the Mist Ninja's and 5 villagers." Captain Yamato answered.

"We think that someone had protected the other villagers and were hiding right now for safety." Kakashi said.

"I see…" Tsunade said and sighs, "You two may go, and I'll call some Anbu troops to investigate this matter."

"It might be best if you call Kiba for this matter, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi suggest.

"I know Kakashi…" Tsunade said and glanced at Shizune after Kakashi and Captain Yamato walked out of her office.

"Shizune, call Kiba, Neji and Hinata." She said, "I'll have them and their teams investigate this matter."

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune said and went out of her office.

* * *

**Night Time**

Naruto was leaning against the tree while his other clones were guarding the small area where they were resting. The children have already fall asleep while some villagers stayed up and asked Naruto to rest but he decline. Tsuna was looking at his Chichiue worriedly, he knew that his Chichiue was exhausted but he still kept his clones to protect them.

"Tsuna…" Tsuna flinched when he heard his Chichiue called out his name. He glanced and saw his Chichiue smiling at him.

"Don't worry. I'll rest when we arrive at Konoha." Naruto said and placed his hand on top of Tsuna's head and carefully caressed his son's hair.

"Chichiue…" Tsuna whispered and his eyes began to fall pulling him to sleep.

Naruto smiled and then looks at the moon above them.

"_You worry too much Kit." Kyuubi said._

"Can you blame me?" he asked tiredly.

"_I guess not…" Kyuubi said._

Naruto sighs and wished that morning wouldn't come fast.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Tsuna – Tsuna from the word "Tsunagari" which means bonds… (Smiles) He'll be an important character in this story for Sasuke and Naruto.**

**2. Kira – Naruto's past lover when he came to live inside the forest village.**

**3. Chichiue – It means father… (Smiles) Tsuna calls Naruto this name… **

**4. Kage Bunshin – Naruto's favorite technique to use… (Laughs)**

**5. Hizen-sama – A character that will be the key to Naruto's secret.**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Okay!!! What do you think???? Shall I continue this story or what???? X3**

**Naruto: Apparently Reviews are needed for this story…**

**Sasuke: I didn't know you were that desperate…**

**Yumi: I am… so what??? Call me a loser or what but I'm craving for some reviews for inspirations here! Teme!!!**

**Naruto: Now you're stealing my line…**

**Yumi: Keh!!!**

**Will wait for your reviews guys!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary: Sasuke betrayed Naruto… Naruto left… What happens when Naruto's life is endangered again and needs Konoha's help? Will he accept Sasuke's help? Or will he avoid the Uchiha???**

**Warnings: ****Ohhhhh... More mystery... I guess... (Laughs)**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Big eyes) I can't believe i have received 19 reviews for one chapter!!! Ureshhhhhiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Happy)**

**Naruto: You're that happy???**

**Yumi: (Nods) Yup!!! (Laughs) I really thought that this story won't catch the readers... (Gulps) **

**Naruto: Yumi!!! You have a call!!!**

**Yumi: Wahhh!!!!!!!!!!! It's for the job I'm applying to!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Naruto: Answer it then!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yumi: (Panics) Okay!!!! Calm down!!!! (Breath in breath out) I can't do this!!!!!!!!! (Panic)**

**Naruto: Answer it Damn it!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**

**Disclaimer: Yumi doesn't own Naruto but she could dream, Right????**

* * *

**Near Konoha Village **

That morning, Naruto and the Village Leader decided to go meet the Hokage while the others wait for their return. Naruto's clones were still present and were watching the area.

The kids were pulling Naruto's pants trying to stop him from going. He kneeled in front of them and told them that he'll return after he and the Village Leader asked the Hokage to let them stay in Konoha.

Tsuna on the other hand was on Naruto's shoulder and hugging Naruto's head to prevent his Chichiue from making him stay with the other villagers.

"I want to go with Chichiue!" Tsuna shouted and earned some chuckles from the village girls.

"It seems like Tsuna really likes Naruto-san as his father." Kira commented which made Naruto blush.

Kira glanced at his wife and then turn his gaze to Naruto, "Take care, Naruto-san." He said.

Naruto nods and looks at the Village Leader. The Village Leader nods and covers his head with his cape as well as Naruto while Tsuna was now in Naruto's arm.

"_Konoha here we come!" Kyuubi shouted._

"I swear Kyuubi! You act like a girl these past few days!" Naruto whispered angrily.

Tsuna on the other hand was excited to see a new village. It was his first time to go out of his village after all.

"Nee, Nee! Chichiue!" he called his father, "Is Konoha your old home?" he asked and saw his father's expression became sad.

"Chichiue?" he called his father again but was surprised when his father smiled at him.

"Konoha was my birthplace." Naruto explained, "You'll like the place like I did when I was just your age!" Naruto said and looks up when the Village Leader stops at the gate of Konoha.

"It's BIG!!!!!!!!!" Tsuna said, amazed at the big gates of Konoha.

Naruto chuckled softly and saw the gate keepers approach the Village Leader. He slowly walks towards the Village Leader and did the talking.

"Me and my Village Leader wants to talk to your Hokage." He said, thankful that the gate keepers were new and didn't recognize him.

"What business do you want from our Hokage?" one keeper asked.

"We want to ask her for help." Naruto answered. "Our village was attacked yesterday and we were wondering if your Hokage could help us." He said.

The gate keepers looked at each other then nods. One of the keepers turns and signaled Naruto and the Village leader to follow him.

"Your village seems peaceful also, Naruto-san." The Village Leader said.

"I guess so…" Naruto said.

_It has really been such a long time._

"_Miss your village?" Kyuubi sniggered._

Naruto smirked and looks at the Hokage's faces and noticed that Konohamaru's face has joined the other 5 Hokages.

"So, is your Hokage the guy next to that lady?" he asked the keeper.

"Well, no…" that answer made Naruto curious.

"Why?" he asked.

"Well, Konohamaru-sama accepted the title but decline to rule the village 'till now." The keeper sigh, "He says that his Naruto-niichan will definitely come back and get the title of the sixth Hokage." The keeper said.

"Chichiue?!" Tsuna was shock and looks at his father while the Village Leader could only gape at Naruto.

Naruto smiled and glanced at the Village Leader and begged him not to say anything. As they walked towards the Hokage Tower, Naruto noticed that some villagers were looking happily and others were working.

"Is Chichiue really gonna be the Hokage?" Tsuna whispered to his Chichiue.

Naruto chuckles and glance at Tsuna, "That was agreed to a long time ago, Tsuna, but if I did become Hokage that time then we will never meet." He said.

Tsuna then hugs Naruto's arms in fear, "Then I don't want Chichiue to become Hokage!"

Naruto smiled and pats Tsuna's back, "Don't worry, Chichiue will never leave you." He said and then became serious when they've reached the Hokage Tower.

"Tsuna stay quiet when we reach the Hokage's office okay?" he asked and then calls out for the gate keeper.

"Is there a problem?" the gate keeper asked.

"Can't we use a teleportation technique?" Naruto asked, "My Village Leader is old and can't keep up with us if we walk to that stairs." He said.

"I can carry him if you want, Teleportation is forbidden in going to the Hokage." The gate keeper said.

"Then that's okay," Naruto said and bow his head as a thanks to the gate keeper, "I'm sorry to bother you."

"It's okay, guiding some guests is one of my tasks anyway." The gate keeper said and kneeled in front of the Village Leader to give him a piggyback.

After that they walked up the stairs leading to the Hokage's office.

* * *

Tsunade sighs when she heard the report of Shikamaru and his wife Temari. They were coming back from a Class S mission to Konoha when they had a little encounter with some Mist Ninja.

"It seems like some Mist Ninja are roaming around the area and attacking small villages." Shizune said worriedly.

"It seems weird if you ask me." Temari said, "They looked scared when we saw them, they didn't even stop to fight with us."

"We also saw a smoke coming from the forest." Shikamaru added.

Tsunade became serious and leaned on her hands, "It seems like those Ninja's you saw escaped from someone who killed their comrades at the village they've attacked.

"Village?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't worry about it, I've asked some Anbu troops to investigate that matter regarding the Mist Ninja's action." Tsunade said.

"I see…" Shikamaru said and scratched his hair, "Well, that's all we've got to report." He said.

"Good work," Tsunade said but before she could dismiss them a knock on her door was heard.

All four of them looked at each other and glanced at the door when it opens. One gate keeper enters the room and bows his head.

"Hokage-sama, a Village Leader wants to talk to you." The gate keeper said.

"Village Leader?" Tsunade became alert and told the gate keeper to let the Village Leader enters.

Shikamaru and Temari stood on the sides of the Hokage's desk as the Village Leader enters the room. They saw someone behind the Village Leader holding a kid but they ignored him and concentrated more towards the Village Leader.

"Hokage-sama." The Village Leader greeted.

"What is your name?" Tsunade asked while secretly looking at the person behind the Village Leader.

"I am Hizen, the Village Leader of my Village." The Village Leader answered. "I've come here to ask for your help, Hokage-sama." He said.

"Help?"

"Yes." The Village Leader said, "You see, our village was attacked yesterday and was burned down. We have nowhere to go now, me and the other villagers."

"I see…" Tsunade said, "Where are the rest of your villagers?" she asked.

"They are 5 miles away from here." The person behind the Village Leader answered.

"And you are?" Shikamaru asked. He was curious about the guy behind the Village Leader. After all, the Village Leader took off his cape when he greeted the Hokage but the guy behind him didn't.

"He's my Chichiue!" the kid answers instead.

Shikamaru, Temari and Shizune look at each other and then look back at the guy with his kid.

"I see…" Shikamaru said, "And what is his name, kid?" he asked.

* * *

Tsuna grins and then looks at his Chichiue for his permission to tell them. Naruto sighs and pats Tsuna's head.

"No need for him to answer for me, Shikamaru." Naruto said.

When Naruto said Shikamaru's name, Temari, Shizune and Tsunade stood shockingly while Shikamaru became alert and did a fighting post.

Naruto sighs when he saw the Village Leader became afraid. He walks in front to cover the Village Leader.

"It really hurts me that you already forgotten the sound of my voice." Naruto said and slowly took off the cape covering his head.

He heard them gasps when they saw his face. He couldn't bring himself to smile at them though. When he felt Tsuna grab his cape he looks at his son and smiled.

"Naruto!" Naruto heard Tsunade shout his name but he wasn't prepared for her sudden attack which was a tight hug.

Shikamaru was shock as well as Temari that they stayed glue to where they were standing. Shizune on the other hand couldn't utter a single word she just looked at Naruto who was being hugged by Tsunade.

Tsunade released Naruto from her hug and looks at him expectantly. She couldn't believe it! Her Naruto was back after 10 years of searching and that, her eyes drop to look at the kid whining because he was being squeezed by her. Tsunade then let's go of Naruto when she remembered what the kid had said a while ago.

"Naruto!" she shouted, "When did you have a kid?!" was the first thing she asked after all these years.

Tsuna looks at his Chichiue with a confused look, he saw his Chichiue looked at the lady in front of him and felt his Chichiue's hold on him became tight.

"Tsuna is my son, Tsunade-sama." Naruto said seriously.

Tsunade felt hurt when Naruto called her 'Tsunade-sama' instead of 'Tsunade-baachan'. She had hoped that Naruto would forgive her and the others because of what they have done but it seems like Naruto still hated them.

"Are you going to let us stay here, Tsunade-sama?" she heard Naruto ask and then without any hesitation she nods her head as her answer.

"Does that mean that we are going to live in this Village, Chichiue?" she heard the kid asked Naruto.

"Yes Tsuna." Naruto smiled and looks back at the Village Leader, "I'll go fetch the others, Hizen-sama." Naruto said and placed Tsuna on the ground.

"Can't we ask the Hokage to call some ninja's to help you?" the Village Leader asked which was heard by Tsunade and the others.

"What do you mean, Hizen-san?" Shizune asked.

"Well, Naruto-san has fought the attackers yesterday and has even called out his clones to protect us." The Village Leader said, "His clones are still with the other villagers keeping them safe.

"Naruto!" Tsunade grabs Naruto's arm when she saw Naruto walking out of the office. "Let the Anbu's fetch the villagers while you stay here with Hizen-san and your kid to rest." She said.

Naruto was about to decline when he felt Tsuna hugged his left leg. He looks down and saw his son looking at him worriedly.

"Chichiue, the lady is right." Tsuna said, "You should rest, you're tired aren't you?" he begs.

Naruto sighs and kneels down in front of Tsuna, "Alright, I'll rest here with you." He smiles and took Tsuna in his arms.

Temari walks towards Shikamaru and whispers, "Naruto has changed hasn't he?" she asked worriedly.

"Who wouldn't?" Shikamaru said, "After all they have betrayed and hurt him bad." He said and walks at Naruto.

"Naruto…" he said while looking at Tsuna.

"Chichiue is he a friend of yours?" Tsuna was looking at Shikamaru while asking his father.

Naruto smiles at Tsuna then at Shikamaru and Temari. "He is, as well as his wife, Temari-san." He said.

"Does that mean they are my Uncle and Auntie?" Tsuna asked excitedly.

Naruto chuckles and caress Tsuna's hair, "Ask them if they want to be your Uncle and Auntie." He said.

Tsuna jumps off Naruto's arm and grabs Temari's hand as well as Shikamaru's, surprising them both.

"Do you want to be my Uncle and Auntie?" Tsuna asked expectantly.

Temari giggles and kneels down in front of Tsuna and pats his head, "Of course I can be your Auntie and Shika can be your Uncle."

"Yatta!" Tsuna shouted and turns to face his father when he stops. He saw Naruto sleeping on the couch while the Village Leader was sitting beside Naruto. Tsuna worriedly walks toward his father and climbs on his lap.

"It seems like he has exhausted himself big time." Shizune said.

"Chichiue…" Tsuna leans on Naruto's chest and slowly close his eyes.

"Shizune, call for some Anbu troops to fetch the other villagers." Tsunade said. "Naruto might be asleep but I'm sure he still didn't call off his clones." She said.

"Hai." Shizune said and went out of the office.

"If I may ask," Tsunade looks at the Villager Leader, "How come Naruto never mentioned that he lives here in Konoha?" he asked, "He only told us yesterday that Konoha is his old village."

Tsunade looks away while Shikamaru and Temari look down. Hizen, the Village Leader then knew why Naruto never mentioned his old village.

"You did something that hurt Naruto-san, right?" Hizen asked.

"It's complicated at that time." Tsunade said.

"You know Naruto-san is not the same you people once knew." Hizen said, "I may be the Village Leader but Naruto-san is the one who manages and protects us from any danger." He said.

"I see…" Tsunade said. She really regrets her decision after Naruto left the village and tried to search for him but they didn't find him, it's as if he had vanished. But now, here he was sleeping on the couch but Hizen-san said that he was not the same Naruto she or they once knew.

"I'm curious," Shikamaru joined the conversation, "How come we never heard of your village?" he asked.

"It's because the forest protects us." Hizen said, "The forest didn't want any harm to be brought to us that's why it prevents any people to reach our village."

"But how did Naru-"

"He was led by the forest to come to us." Hizen answered Tsunade without waiting for her to finish her sentence.

"Was he happy?" Tsunade wanted to know.

"He was very happy…" Hizen said truthfully, "but I doubt if he'll be the same Naruto we knew…" he said.

"Why do you say that?" Temari asked.

"Because he's back…" Hizen answered which earned him a confused look. He sighs and rephrased his sentence, "What I mean to say that Naruto is back here, here in his old village." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Shikamaru asked.

Hizen sighs again, "Seriously are you Konoha Ninja's always ask too many questions?" he asked but then didn't wait for their answers. "Okay, I'll explain… for 10 years Naruto-san never mentioned Konoha when he arrived at our village." He said, "He never even mentioned that he had friends, families, or even a lover until now. When some of us asked him what kind of village did he came from, he'll smile wryly and tell us that it was a place he didn't want to go to." Tsunade grasps her hands and tried to stop her tears from falling, "He also said that he regrets calling his village his home when it never was his home." Hizen stopped telling what Naruto had told them 10 years ago when he saw Tsunade shaking a little. "Should I continue?" he asked.

"It's okay…" Shikamaru smiled sadly, "We already know how he feels towards Konoha." He said.

"Can I ask a favor though?" Hizen asked.

Tsunade glanced at Hizen and smiled nervously, "What is it, Hizen-san?" she asked.

"Can we stay at a place where all of us are near each other?" he asked, "It'll be hard for us to live in a place new to us." He said.

Tsunade nods and told Hizen that she'll handle everything about where they will live and how they will adjust at Konoha. She then walks toward the sleeping blonde with his son. She smiled sadly and caresses Naruto's face and leans forward.

"I'm sorry…" Tsunade whispered and then walks away from Naruto to work with some files on her desk.

Hizen looks at Tsunade and then at Naruto. He sighs secretly and leans on the couch. He never knew that Naruto was going to be a Hokage nor did he know that Naruto was the Hokage's grandson. But the one thing he wanted to know the most was: why did Naruto leave his village?

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke was sitting on his chair when he heard some squeals and giggles outside the living room. He smiled when he heard his son running inside the house to look for him. Sasuke stood from his chair and opens his door to let his son enter his library.

"What's wrong, Takaya (1)?" he asked.

"Otousama (2)! Am I really gonna start entering the academy next month?" Takaya asked.

"Yes you are." Sasuke said, "So what's all the noise outside?" he asked.

"Well, Nowaki (3) and Shinobu (4) are making some jokes that make Okasama and Auntie Ino laughs." Takaya said.

"I see…" Sasuke smiled and carries his son in his arms. "I suppose your Okasama is having a wonderful time outside." Sasuke said sarcastically without Takaya noticing.

"Yup! She is!" Takaya then pouts, "But she told me that I should go inside because I am being a troublesome kid."

Sasuke sighs and got a little annoyed. That bitch wife of his should not say things like that to his son. He looks at Takaya and smiles at him.

"Why don't we go out secretly and have a good time ourselves at the park?" Sasuke asked.

"Really?!" Takaya asked, "You're not busy, Otousama?"

"Yeah…" Sasuke answered and then closed his library door to walk upstairs.

"We'll go out using the roofs…" Sasuke said and opened the window connecting to his terrace. "Ready?" he glanced at his son and saw him nod. "Let's go then!" Sasuke said and jumped at the roofs going to the park.

Naruto woke up when he heard some noise inside Tsunade's office, he wasn't sure if he was annoyed or relief that he was woken up but all of that disappeared when he saw Kiba, Hinata and Neji talking with Tsunade. He secretly smiled when Hinata glanced at him worriedly and heard her gasps when she saw him watching them. It seems like Temari and Shikamaru left while he was resting.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata shouted and walked towards him.

Other than Shikamaru and Temari, Hinata was one of the people he doesn't hate but the others he hated them, especially the two men standing behind Hinata.

Naruto glanced and saw that the Village Leader wasn't around. He ignored Hinata's questions and stared at Tsunade. He took Tsuna from the couch and turn to look at Tsunade.

"Where's Hizen-sama?" he asked not even looking at Kiba or Neji. "Did the others arrive?" he asked.

"Yes, Naruto." Tsunade answered, "Hizen-san said that he'll see Kira to tell him the details." She said.

"I see…" Naruto said, "So where are we going to stay?" he asked.

Tsunade was about to answer Naruto's question when the door opens and Hizen together with Kira entered the room. Kira walked towards Naruto and carefully checked the blond. Naruto smiled and looks at the door.

"Where's Ami-chan (5)?" Naruto asked.

"She's with the kids." Kira said and pats Naruto's head, "Did you rest?" he asked.

"Yeah." Naruto answered and nuzzled his face on Tsuna's hair, "I guess it wasn't enough." He said.

Kira sighs and looks at Tsunade, "I'll be taking Naruto's place for now, and he needs rest." He said and looks at Hizen for permission.

"I'm fin-"

Kira cuts what Naruto was about to say with a stern look. Tsunade was amused but didn't comment on anything. Hizen asked Tsunade to tell them where they will be staying so that the others can rest. Tsunade told them that Hinata will accompany them to their new homes while Hizen and Kira stay in the Hokage's office to discuss some important things.

"Naruto…" Kira called Naruto which made Hinata, Neji, and Kiba glanced secretly while Tsunade looks at Hizen with a confused look.

Naruto turns and stares at Kira and smiled, "I'll be visiting you and Ami-chan tonight." He said and then walks out followed by Hinata.

After Naruto disappeared from their sight, Kiba and Neji glanced at Kira but didn't say anything. Hizen on the other hand was smiling teasingly at Kira.

"I see that you haven't moved on yet." He said which made all eyes turn to him. "Kira, remember that Naruto wouldn't like it if you still have feelings for him." He warned.

"It's not like that Hizen-sama." Kira said while blushing lightly, "It's just that…" he couldn't explain it clearly which made suspicions rise.

"Are you saying you and Naruto had an affair?" Kiba asked which earned him a punch on the head by Neji.

Kira turned seriously and stared at Kiba, "Is it wrong to love the same gender?" he asked which made everyone silent.

"Of course it is not accepted in the society but can you blame me if I fell in love with him?" Kira was blushing madly now while Hizen was trying to hold his laughter.

Tsunade was blushing also as well as Shizune. Neji on the other hand was silently wishing that this meeting would end so he could go home and rest. Kiba had to ruin the peaceful atmosphere though because of his loud mouth.

"I think you have no chance now, you know." Kiba said lazily, "After all Naruto still loves Sasu-" Neji covered Kiba's mouth before he could even say Sasuke's name.

Kira was looking at Kiba then at Tsunade. He sighs and looks at Hizen. He knew that he no longer have a chance to winning Naruto's love after all he was already married and had 2 kids. He knew he would hurt Ami as well as Naruto if he ever tells them his real feelings. And besides, he and Naruto had already ended their affair before he had met Ami.

"Shall we discuss what were here for then?" Kira asked to kill the awkward atmosphere.

Tsunade cleared her throat and secretly glares at Kiba while Hizen sat on the couch as well as Neji and Shizune did.

* * *

Ino was walking home together with her son, Shinobu, when someone caught her attention. She stared a little more to see if he knows the person when suddenly she gasps loudly when she knew who that person was. The person she saw was none other than Naruto! Naruto who had gone missing for 10 years! When did he return? She was having turmoil with her brain when she notices another thing. Naruto was holding a child! Does that mean that Naruto married someone else and moved on? Then what was he doing here in Konoha? Ino sighs and pulled Shinobu to walk faster. One thing was for sure, Sakura won't like to hear that Naruto has returned.

Naruto glanced coolly when he saw Ino walking fast to the opposite direction. He sighs and scratched his hair.

"Is there something wrong, Naru-chan?" Ami asked.

"Nothing's wrong, Ami-chan, I'm just tired." He said and looks at his left when he felt Hinata's eyes looking at him, "What's wrong, Hinata-chan?" he asked.

"Are you back for good, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked.

Naruto became serious while Ami looked worried. Hinata was about to say something when Naruto stares at her seriously.

"Do you think that I'm still the same Naruto you once knew, Hinata-chan?" he asked which made Hinata stopped on her tracks.

Naruto sensed Hinata's discomfort and smiled. He pats Hinata's back softly and grinned at the girl.

"Don't worry, Hinata-chan…" Naruto said, "I might changed but your still my friend." He said and pushed Hinata while teased her not to get them lost on the road.

"_Really Kit," Kyuubi sighs, "You don't need me to remind you to act cold!" he said, "You are doing it perfectly!"_

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**Information:**

**Takaya – Know Abe Takaya from Ookiku Furikabutte? Well, I took his name for Sasuke's son.**

**Otousama – Japanese word for "Dad".**

**Nowaki – I was watching Junjou Romantica when I typed his name. Sasuke's second son.**

**Shinobu – Also from Junjou Romantica. Ino's son.**

**Ami-chan – Kira's wife. Naruto's friend.**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Naruto: Yumi's on her phone right now for an interview... (Sighs) Anyways! Here's the chapter 2 you all have been waiting for!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Yumi's speaking in English... (Notice)**

**Naruto: Of course!!! It's an interview, Teme!**

**Sasuke: Oh... the work she's applying for last month...**

**Naruto: Yeah! I hope she'll get the job!!!**

**Sasuke: Hn...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary: Sasuke betrayed Naruto… Naruto left… What happens when Naruto's life is endangered again and needs Konoha's help? Will he accept Sasuke's help? Or will he avoid the Uchiha???**

**Warnings:Yaoi!!!**

* * *

**Notice: Okay guys!!! Let me just say something!!! **

**I'll update every week…**

**I'll explain this okay…**

**I type my stories every Tuesday night, Wednesday night, Saturday and Sunday's…**

**I post my new chapter every Monday…**

**Get it???? (Smiles)

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Here's the new chapter of Acceptance!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Hyper)**

**Naruto: (Received a letter from a lawyer) Yumi-chan… you have a warrant of arrest….**

**(Silence)**

**Naruto: (Panic) Yumi-chan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! What did you do?!!!!!!!!!!**

**Yumi: (Looks away)**

**Naruto: Yumi-chan!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke: Maybe she killed someone…**

**Yumi: (Evil Smirk)**

**Naruto: (Shock) Yumi-chan!!! You didn't!!!**

**Yumi: Hohoho…. (Evil Laughs then) Okay guys!!! Let's get on with the show!!!! (Grin)**

**Disclaimer:****Yumi doesn't own Naruto but she could dream, Right????**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was making Tsuna's lunchbox when he heard someone knock on his apartment door. He smiled and wiped his hands counting one to three before he heard a chorus of his name being called outside. Apparently, Naruto had asked his old teacher, Iruka, to help him get a job at the academy as well as enrolling Tsuna. Iruka was very happy when he saw Naruto and hugged him when Naruto told him that he got a son. Of course Iruka didn't let him go without any scolding about his disappearance 10 years ago but Iruka forgave him and welcomed him back.

He went towards his door and just like when he was still in the village inside the forest, his back met the floor when his students jumped on him at the same time greeting him a good morning.

Tsuna was walking out of his room already dressed when he heard the loud sound on greeting. He went towards the living room and grinned when he saw his friends sitting on his father's stomach.

"Good morning guys!" he grinned and raised his hand as his second greeting.

"Tsuna-kun! Are you going with your father to school or come with us?" Tetsu (1), one of Kira's sons asked.

Tsuna looks at his father and grinned, "I'll walk with my father on my first day of school." He said and heard some of his friends whine.

"Well that's fine! All of us have decided to go with Naru-sensei to school anyway." Haru (2), the second son of Kira, said.

"Okay, now that's decided could you all please release me?" Naruto whined, "You're all squishing me to death!" he said pouting.

All the kids laughed as they released Naruto. Tsuna on the other hand told his friends to sit on the couch while they wait for his father.

"Nee, Naru-sensei, are you going to be our teacher?" Haru asked.

Naruto walked out of the kitchen while carrying his and Tsuna's lunchbox. He grinned and that told the kids that he was going to be their teacher.

"Be glad that I was able to convince Iruka-sensei to let me teach you guys!" Naruto said. "But you should prepare yourself! I'm going to teach you all about what is there to learn about being a ninja!" he smiled.

"I can't believe that we are going to an academy!" Tetsu said. "Are we going to meet a lot of kids?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course!" Naruto smiled, "Shall we go then?" he asked while giving Tsuna his backpack.

"Hai!" all the kids including Tsuna answered.

* * *

**Uchiha Compound**

Takaya was jumping up and down shouting for his father to hurry up. Sasuke could only shake his head and teased his son.

"Are you that excited?" Sasuke asked.

"Of course!" Takaya answered, "Hurry it up, Otousama! I'm gonna be late!" he whined.

Sasuke chuckled and tousles Takaya's hair which made Takaya whine. "Don't forget that Uchiha's are serious when it comes to studying." Sasuke reminded.

"Oh please! He is also my son, Sasuke!" Sakura said. "Or did you forget about that?"

"Don't start with me, Haruno." Sasuke warned.

Sakura rolled her eyes and walks away to her room. Takaya was looking at his mother worriedly. Ever since he was born his mother never even bothered to take care of him the same thing she treats Nowaki. Their mother made it clear that she hated them.

"Otousan, Takaya, let's go!" Nowaki shouted. "I heard from Iruka-sensei that there will be a ceremony to introduce a new teacher and some new students." He said.

Nowaki and Takaya are twins but while Nowaki and Takaya had the same hair color of Sasuke's their eyes are different. Nowaki had the color red for his eyes while Takaya had the same color as Sasuke's.

Sasuke walks out of his house together with Takaya, "A new teacher?" he asked. "Did you hear his name?"

Nowaki shrugs and looks at Sasuke, "Iruka-sensei said that he was once a student of his." He said, "I think he said that Otousan knows the new teacher."

Sasuke was curious when Nowaki said that Iruka told his son that Sasuke knew the new teacher. He grins at his boys and kneels in front of them.

"Guess I have to stay a little longer to see the new teacher, huh?" he said.

"But what about your mission, Otousama?" Takaya asked.

"I have plenty of time this morning before my mission." Sasuke said and stands straight "Shall we go then?" he asked.

"Yup!" Nowaki and Takaya said.

* * *

**Academy**

Naruto cringed when he saw Temari waving at him. He sighs and waves back at the blond woman. Honestly, Temari was like a mother hen like Iruka! Why do they always think that he was still the same Naruto that they've once knew? He smiled when Temari ran towards him and greeted him.

"So, ready for your first job as a teacher?" she teased. "I wanted you to be my daughter's teacher but she's already 8 years old." She said. "I heard you're a teacher for the new students?"

Naruto nods and looks at the kids behind him, "Yeah, I guess I'm kinda worried about them on their first day here at the academy." He said.

"Hmmm… It's been 2 weeks." Temari commented, "Do you think your other friends had already adjusted?" Temari asked.

Naruto shrugs and signed the kids to go around while he and Temari chat. Temari smiled when she noticed that the kids always follow what Naruto says. She looks at the blond man in front of her and noticed that Naruto still looked young at the age of 28.

"Naruto…" she called the blonds name and hesitates for a few seconds before telling him, "I heard that one of Sasuke's sons will be under you." She said.

Naruto didn't even show any reaction to what Temari said. He just looks at the kids playing and Tsuna who was running away from Haru and Tetsu.

"Are you going to be okay?" Temari asked.

Naruto smiled and looks at Temari, "Thank you, Temari-san." He said. "But I think I'm gonna be fine."

Temari gave him a warm smile and pats his shoulder before leaving. He sighs and walks toward Tsuna and called the other kids.

"_I didn't expect that you and the Uchiha kid would meet this fast, Kit!" Kyuubi chuckled._

Naruto got annoyed and was about to retort when he heard a puff sound behind him. He glanced and saw his other teacher, Kakashi. He sighs and covers his face with his right hand.

_Could this day get any worst?!_

"_Well, you haven't met with the Uchiha yet so this isn't the worst day for you yet…" Kyuubi replied coolly._

_Shut it Kyuubi!_

"Kakashi, what are you doing here?" Naruto asked in an annoyed tone.

"I'm sad that you don't look happy to see me at all Naruto." Kakashi said while smiling behind his mask.

"Chichiue!" Tsuna shouted and hugs Naruto's leg, "Are we going inside the academy now? I saw Uncle Iruka waving at the second floor of the building." He said.

Naruto smiled and pats Tsuna's head. He turns to look at Kakashi who had a shocked expression. He smiled secretly and bowed at Kakashi, "I guess I'll have to cut our reunion short, Kakashi." He said and walks pass Kakashi.

"Do you know him, Chichiue?" Tsuna asked.

Naruto nods and didn't say anything else. Tsuna looks curiously at his father but didn't bother to ask any more questions when they entered the academy with his friends.

* * *

Sasuke together with his two sons arrived at the academy 20 minutes before classes could start. He saw Kakashi standing at the corner and was confused when he saw the look on Kakashi's face. The man was shock. It was as if he had seen a ghost or something, but this was Kakashi was talking about. What could have made his old teacher look shock?

"Otousan, isn't that Uncle Kakashi?" Nowaki asked as he points at Kakashi.

"He looks really shock, doesn't he?" Takaya added.

Sasuke cleared his throat and told Takaya and Nowaki to go to their classroom while he has a little chat with their Uncle. The two boys nods at their father and hurriedly went inside the academy.

When Sasuke reached Kakashi's place he taps the man's shoulder to get his attention. He was not in the mood to have a chat with Kakashi since this was the first day of his sons attending the academy but he was really curious why Kakashi looked shock. When Kakashi turns around to face him, he got annoyed when Kakashi's expression turned into a scared expression.

"What's with that expression, Kakashi?" he asked.

Kakashi must have calmed down a little bit before answering him, "Why Sasuke! Why are you here?" his former teacher asked.

"I asked you a question first Kakashi." Sasuke said. "Why are you here at the academy anyway?" he asked again.

Kakashi nervously chuckles and scratched his neck before answering Sasuke, "I was just passing by and wondered if I could catch you with my two adorable nephew-"

"Don't lie to me, Kakashi, you wanted to see my sons with a shock expression?" Sasuke asked incredulously.

Kakashi chuckles and Sasuke noticed that his former teacher was sweating. He stared and gave Kakashi a skeptical look.

"You're hiding something, aren't you?" Sasuke asked.

Kakashi flinched a little but Sasuke saw it.

"Kakashi! What-" Sasuke couldn't finish his sentence because his former sensei had ran away from him using a teleportation technique.

"Damn him!" Sasuke cursed. "But I wonder what he is hiding…" Sasuke whispered and walked towards the academy door.

At one tree near the academy, Kakashi was hiding behind the leaves and sighs. He wanted to tell Sasuke about Naruto being here at the academy but Tsunade had strictly warned him not to tell Sasuke. But right now, it seems like Sasuke and Naruto's path are going to cross once again.

"This is gonna be interesting…" Kakashi murmured.

"You think?" Kakashi glanced on his side and saw Shikamaru leaning on the tree branch.

"Yeah…" he answered.

"But it's going to be troublesome." Shikamaru said.

"Tell me about it." Kakashi said.

* * *

**Classroom**

Tsuna was sitting near the window while Tetsu and Haru were sitting behind him. Tsuna wanted to sit in front so that he could always listen to his father when he teaches them. He was waiting patiently for their class to begin when he heard the door opened. They all glanced and saw a boy around his age entered the room. Tsuna wondered if the boy was with his father. After all today was their first day of class and Tsuna saw some parents standing at the back of their room to be with their kids on their first day.

Takaya looked around and saw a vacant seat near the window. He slowly walked towards the boy who was sitting beside the vacant seat. He was nervous but he was an Uchiha after all. Uchiha's don't get nervous at all. He stopped in front of the vacant seat and stared at the boy beside it.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked.

Tsuna was surprised when the boy talked to him. He smiled and shook his head as an answer to the boy's question.

When the boy was seated, Tsuna began asking him questions.

"Is this also your first day?" Tsuna asked, "I'm Uzumaki Tsuna!" he introduced himself.

Takaya was glad that someone was talking to him he was a little nervous since he had heard that their clan was famous and some were scared to interact with them.

"I'm Uchiha Takaya." He said, "Yup, this is my first day in this academy." He answered.

"Great!" Tsuna said he turns a little and called for Haru and Tetsu. When the two boys glanced at him he introduced them to Takaya.

"This is Haru and Tetsu, they are my friends." Tsuna said, "Guys this is Takaya!"

"Hey!" Haru greeted with a grin while Tetsu smiled and welcomed him.

Takaya smiled and greeted them also but then stared at Tsuna, "It's the first time I heard of your family name, Tsuna." He said, "Are you new here in Konoha?" he asked.

Tsuna grinned and nods at Takaya's question, "Yeah, we just moved here last 2 weeks." He said, "By the way, our teacher is my father."

"Really?" Takaya asked and glanced at the closed door.

"Yup!" Tsuna chuckles, "Half of the class are from the same village as we are." He said.

"Every kid in our village loves Naru-sensei." Haru said.

"He always tells us stories every time he sensed us getting bored in his lectures." Tetsu added.

Takaya was excited to meet their teacher and Tsuna's father but then he remembered something.

"Nowaki said that the new teacher was an acquaintance of my father." He said.

"Acquaintance?" the three boys asked.

"A friend in short." Takaya said.

"Wow! Then it won't be hard for us to become friends then!" Tsuna said.

"Only the two of you?" Haru teased.

"Of course all of us!" Tsuna corrected and the boys began to laugh.  


* * *

**Teacher's Office**

Naruto was leaning on the wall while listening to Iruka explaining the rules and regulations of the academy one more time. He grinned and teased his former teacher that he was still serious after all these years. Iruka only glared at him and then gave him his class list.

"Listen Naruto, you have to make a good impression in front of the parents who are also here for their child's first day of class okay?" Iruka reminded him.

"I know, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said and walked towards the door, "Are you going to accompany me at my classroom?" he smiled.

"Yeah, after all you are the type who always gets lost." Iruka joked.

"_I like that one!" Kyuubi laughed inside his cage._

_Very funny Kyuubi…_

While they were walking at the hallway Iruka worriedly glanced at Naruto but didn't say anything. Naruto saw the glance Iruka was giving him, he didn't get annoyed but seriously, did they think he was still in love with Sasuke?

"_Aren't you?" Kyuubi asked._

_I swear one more nonsense from you and I'll kill you myself Kyuubi!_

"Iruka-sensei…" Naruto said which made Iruka flinch a little, "Don't worry, I'll be fine." He said, "Temari-san has already told me about one of his sons to be under me." He calmly said.

"Naruto…" Iruka called when they turned left, "Are you still in love with him?" he asked.

Naruto sighs. He was getting annoyed with them thinking that he still has feelings for the Uchiha. Well he doesn't and he wanted to tell them that but what part don't they understand?! He doesn't love Uchiha Sasuke anymore!

"_Liars go to hell, Kit." Kyuubi said._

_Why don't you go to hell yourself, Kyuubi?_

"Naruto?"

Naruto sighs and stopped walking. He faced Iruka and gave him a smile. Iruka was surprised by Naruto's smile that he also stopped walking.

"What do you think I'm feeling right now, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto asked and opened his eyes, "Towards that person?" he asked seriously.

Iruka couldn't answer Naruto's question at all. His throat felt dry and it seems like he had lost his voice or something. Now he knew, he knew that the man standing in front of him, who was once his student, was a completely a different Naruto he once knew.

The academy's bell rang and signaled every one that classes were going to start. Naruto looks up and then looks at Iruka.

"Shall we continue to my classroom, Iruka-sensei?" he asked and continued walking with Iruka silently following him.

* * *

**Classroom**

Sasuke entered the room and sensed all eyes looking at him. He sighs secretly and looked for his son, Takaya, and saw him happily chatting with some kids. He smiled and leaned on the wall next to the door. He didn't want to join the crowd of parents at the back since he knew some single mothers would start flirting at him.

Takaya turned to look at who entered the room and smiled when he saw his father leaning on the wall watching him.

"Takaya?" Tsuna called for him and he turns to look at his friend.

"Tsuna! There's my Otousama!" Takaya said.

Tsuna watched the man near the door with an amazed look. Takaya's dad looked cool!

"Does your dad work?" Haru asked also watching Sasuke.

"Yeah!" Takaya answered, "He's the Anbu Captain of Konoha." He proudly said.

"Wow!" Tsuna and the other two said.

Before they could continue talking, the door once again opened and Iruka entered. Tsuna waved at his Uncle while the other kids sat straight on their seats.

Iruka walked towards the desks at the front while smiling at the kids and also at the parents. He scanned the room and was surprised to see Sasuke near the door. Iruka had heard from Kakashi that Sasuke had a mission today and that he can't attend his sons first day of class… so what is he doing here?

Sasuke could tell that Iruka was surprised to see him there at the academy. But what he didn't expect was to see the terrified look Iruka was showing. What was his problem? First was Kakashi then Iruka. Why are they acting so weird today?

"Sensei is there something wrong?" one parent asked and Sasuke was glad when Iruka turned to look at the front.

Iruka cleared his throat and tried to calm himself. This was not the time for Sasuke and Naruto to meet. He really didn't expect for Sasuke to attend. He had to think fast. He glanced at Tsuna who was looking excitedly at him. He silently prayed that Naruto wouldn't hear what he was saying right now.

"I see that every kid is present today!" he smiled, "And also their parents!" he glanced at Sasuke who was listening calmly at his speech.

"Excited on your first day, huh?" he asked and received a chorus of answers from the students.

"I see…" he laughs and secretly glanced at the closed door.

"Well there is some bad news though…" Iruka said.

"Your new teacher for today got sick and he had to go home and take a rest." He said silently praying for Naruto not to hear.

* * *

**Outside the Classroom**

Naruto was shocked by what Iruka had said. Why did Iruka-sensei lied to his students when he was standing outside of the room waiting for Iruka-sensei to introduce him.

Naruto heard some of his students starting to complain while some parents were asking who will replace him.

_This is weird, why would Iruka-sensei lie?_

"_Go figure out yourself, Kit." Kyuubi advised._

_I will…_

Naruto calmly opens the door that made the noise inside stop. He saw Iruka looking worriedly at him while Tsuna smiled when he saw him at the door.

"Iruka-sensei! Thanks for covering up for me! But I'm okay now!" Naruto said and grinned at Iruka and Tsuna. He went inside the room and pats Iruka's shoulder. Before he could say anything else someone called his name.

"Naruto?"

Naruto froze from where he was standing when he heard that familiar voice that called his name. He was just imagining it right? He was just hearing things.

He slowly stared at Iruka's face and saw him with a worried look. Iruka was worried, then that means that… He was really here, inside the room. Uchiha Sasuke was there behind him.

He turned his face slowly and glanced behind him. Indeed, there was Sasuke standing behind him with a surprised expression.

* * *

Sasuke was really confused, why was Iruka sweating and it looks like the teacher was panicking. Did something happen?

Another weird thing is that Iruka was giving him a worried look while giving his speech. He was about to interrupt when he heard Iruka say that the new teacher was absent. Now that was weird right? Sasuke heard the kids starting to whine especially the boy next to his son while he heard some parents ask who was going to take the teachers place. Before Iruka could answer any question the parents were giving, the door suddenly opened which made everyone stop talking.

Sasuke didn't even bother to look who was on the door since he wasn't really interested who that person was. He wanted to ask Iruka why he was being panicky today but the person on the door said something that made Sasuke stop.

"Iruka-sensei! Thanks for covering up for me! But I'm okay now!" the person outside the room said.

Sasuke saw someone entered the room but his mind was busy trying to remember where he had heard that voice before. It was really familiar and Sasuke knew he had heard that voice somewhere.

It seems like a slow motion, Sasuke felt his eyes look at the person who was now standing beside Iruka. Sasuke saw Iruka making a worried look and that's when Sasuke knew why Iruka was getting all panicky today. It was because of that person beside him. Sasuke couldn't believe it. He was shocked. Some emotions began to appear inside of him. He was happy yet he couldn't bring himself to show it. It was because the person standing beside Iruka was none other than…

"Naruto?" he was glad that his voice didn't tremble.

Sasuke saw Naruto flinch and knew that it was Naruto himself standing in front of him. Not an illusion. He wanted to say something but his mind was still in shock and when Naruto glanced at him, he had totally lost his voice.

The two of them stared at each other neither said anything but Iruka could sense the awkwardness between the two. He glanced at the students in front and saw them patiently waiting for someone to start talking. So he did the one thing he knew was best, he cleared his throat which successfully caught Sasuke's and Naruto's attention.

"Okay guys, now that your teacher has arrived, allow me to introduce him to you." Iruka smiled.

Naruto had calmed himself and was now looking at the kids in front of him and smiled at them.

"He is one of my former students here at the academy." He heard Iruka said, "His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto smiled and waved at the kids, "Good morning guys." He said and glanced at his old students. "I guess some of you already knows me, right?" he asked and completely ignored Sasuke.

His old students answered him and smiled at him, "Everyone can call me Naru-sensei or whatever you want, okay?" he said to some of the students who don't know him yet.

"Now that your teacher is here, you can spend the rest of your time asking questions and getting to know each other." Iruka said and walked towards where Sasuke was standing.

"_That was-"_

_Finish that sentence and you'll regret it Kyuubi! _

"_Touché!" _

"_You can't ignore him forever, Kit." Kyuubi added, "You know that, right?"_

_Watch me…_

After his chat with Kyuubi, Naruto continued getting to know his students while Sasuke and Iruka were having a talk at the corner of the room.  


* * *

Sasuke was leaning back on the wall while ignoring Iruka, who was beside him. He was watching Naruto interact with his students and their parents. He also wanted to ask some questions but he didn't know what to ask first. He had so many questions to ask but he didn't know where to begin at all.

"You know that you can always start by asking him how he was after all this year." Sasuke heard Iruka suggest. He glanced at his former teacher calmly but then went back to look at Naruto.

"When did he arrived?" Sasuke asked.

"Do you want me to answer that?" Iruka asked, "Or do you want him to answer your questions by himself?" he added.

"Hn…" Sasuke said and didn't say anything else.

Iruka sighs and leans on the wall, "I could arrange a meeting for you two to talk with each other." Iruka said.

"Does he even want to talk to me?" Sasuke asked.

Iruka became silent and remembered what Naruto asked him a while ago before they arrived at Naruto's assigned room.

"_What do you think I'm feeling right now, Iruka-sensei?" _

"_Towards that person?" _

"It's worth to try, right?" Iruka said, "Sasuke, I know how much you've suffered all these years because of what you did to Naruto." Iruka pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"Don't you think it's time to fixed things while you have this chance?" Iruka asked.

"I'm a married man, Iruka-sensei." Sasuke said.

"But you don't love your wife." Iruka said, "You love that person you are looking to right now." He added.

Sasuke didn't say anything and continued to watch Naruto talking animatedly with his students completely ignoring him.

"Everything's going to be okay now Sasuke." Iruka said to him before he left Sasuke alone.

"Will it really be okay?" Sasuke asked before walking out of the room. Iruka could only watch him walk away both of them didn't notice a pair of blue eyes watching Sasuke walking out.

~Tsuzuku~  


* * *

**Notes:**

**1. Tetsu – Kira and Ami's son… (Thinks) I forgot where I copied this name but I was watching a sports anime when I was writing this chapter on my yellow pad… (Smiles)**

**2. Haru – Kira and Ami's son…Hmmm… I think I got this name from watching another anime… (Laughs) Oh that's right!!!!!!! Rave… (Thinks) I think it wasn't Rave… (Troubled look)

* * *

**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Here you have it guys!!! Chapter three of Acceptance!!! (Smiles) So what do you think??? (Grin)**

**Naruto: Are you sure you're smiling because you're happy???**

**Yumi: (Turns to face Naruto) Naru-chan… (Smiles) Please don't ruin my night today… I want to forget everything that has happened to me… **

**Naruto: (Flinch… Ran away)**

**Sasuke: Hn… But Dobe has a point Yumi… (Calm)**

**Yumi: (Sighs) I know Sasuke… You guys don't have to remind me…**

**Sasuke: Hn…**

**Yumi: (Smiles) Sasuke… Don't worry… I'll be okay… (Smiles)**

**Sasuke: If you say so…**

**Yumi: (Nods) I'm sure… Now why don't you follow Naru-chan and tell him that I'll be fine… (Smiles)**

**Okay guys!!! Wait for the next chapter okay??? I'll post it next week!!! (Laughs) I've got limited time now so I can't enjoy my time in net surfing… **

**Reviews are appreciated as always!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Thanks for those who enjoyed the story and for the reviews!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary: **

**Warnings: **

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Dazed) **

**Naruto: What is wrong with Yumi-chan???**

**Sasuke: (Leaning on the wall) I heard from someone that she watched a show last night about Gay Love Opinion's… **

**Naruto: oh??? (Curious)**

**Sasuke: (Nods) Yumi seems to like that there's one priest who is not against with Gay Love…**

**Naruto: (Amaze) Sasuke are you sure??? A priest???**

**Sasuke: (Nods) Hn… What Dobe? (Smirk) Want me to marry you???**

**Naruto: (Blush)**

**Yumi: (Heard what Sasuke said) Kyaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: (Shock)**

**Yumi: (Raise her hand) I'll be happy to choose the wedding dress that Naru-chan will wear!!! (Excited)**

**Naruto: Why am I the girl?!!!! (Shout)**

**Yumi: (Innocent Look) Are you still denying that you aren't the girl in this relationship???**

**Naruto: (Blush)**

**Sasuke: (Smirk) Hn…**

**Yumi: Anyways! Today isn't Monday… But you see… it's a holiday tomorrow and I don't have class… and that means no allowance… (Grin) I'm just lucky to be here inside a mall because of an activity in one of my subject…**

**Sasuke: That means… Yumi will post 2 stories to entertain you guys… (Calm)**

**Naruto: Geezzz… be happier Sasuke… (Smile) Well guys!!! Here's chapter 4!!!!**

**Sasuke: (Grab Naruto) Now that you mentioned it… I haven't got any Naruto last night… (Carry Naruto towards the changing room)**

**Yumi: Guys! Aren't you going to watch the film we recorded last week???**

**Sasuke: Hn… I'm not interested in that chapter where Naruto doesn't give a damn about me… (Close the door)**

**Yumi: (Sigh) Okay then… (Turns to the crowd) Enjoy then guys!!! (Smiles)**

**Disclaimer: **

**Konoha Academy**

It was the students break right now and Naruto had the time to fix his troubled mind. He did say he was prepared to see Sasuke but he didn't really expect that they would meet this fast. Fate was cruel sometimes and he hated how his heart and mind reacted a while ago when he heard and saw Sasuke. He sighs and watched some of his students play outside while some of them ate their lunch in groups. Naruto saw his son together with Haru and Tetsu and surprisingly with Takaya. Uchiha Takaya, the spitting image of Uchiha Sasuke. He knew that Sasuke had chose Sakura before him. It hurt a lot. Some of his friends betrayed him and also Tsunade. Shikamaru, Temari, Hinata, Gaara even Sai and Iruka-sensei were the only people who didn't betray him.

Naruto wanted to keep it a secret between him and Sasuke, he didn't want any trouble. Sasuke had a family now and he has Tsuna. Everything was alright and he wanted to keep it that way.

He saw Tsuna waving at him and also his friends. He smiled and wave back to his son when he heard the door open.

"What do you want?" Naruto asked. He didn't have to turn around and look at who was standing outside.

"Is that how you treat your old teammate?" the person said, "I'm hurt, Naruto."

"Quit fucking around Sai." Naruto grinned and glanced at Sai who was now leaning on the side of the door.

Sai smiled and walked towards Naruto, "I just came back from my one month mission." He said, "When Tsunade-sama told me that you came back I hurriedly came here when she told me you were working as a teacher starting today." Sai then looks at the students.

"Have you met with him yet?" Sai asked seriously.

Naruto sighs and nods, "Yeah, just this morning." He confessed, "His son is under me."

"Who? Takaya or Nowaki?" Sai asked.

"Takaya." Naruto said, "So he has 2 kids?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Sai answered. He then looks at his friend, "So any news about you?" he asked.

"I have a son." Naruto said and chuckles when he saw Sai's shocked expression. "What?" he asked still chuckling.

"I can't believe a guy like you could conceive a child Naru-" Naruto punched him before he could even finish his sentence.

"Are you stupid or what?!!!" Naruto shouted while blushing madly, "How can I, a guy, conceive?!" he asked. "He's my adopted son."

"_Well you could actually…" Kyuubi joined their conversation._

"!!!!!!??????" Naruto's shout covered the whole academy.

"Geezzz! What's the matter with you, Naruto?" Sai asked after removing his hands from his ears.

"Sorry…" Naruto apologized while looking away from Sai.

_What do you mean by that Kyuubi?_

"_Well, as I've said a minute ago, you can conceive." Kyuubi said, "In short get pregnant…" Kyuubi smirks._

_You have got to be kidding me!_

"_Try having sex now and you'll be pregnant." Kyuubi said coolly._

_Don't fuck with me Kyuubi!_

"_I'm not…" Kyuubi said. "Why don't you try having sex with that Sai dude?" Kyuubi smirks, "Or is it that you only want your first time to be with that Uchiha kid? I mean man." Kyuubi laughs._

Naruto sighs and fells on the ground. Sai walked towards him but he held his hand to stop Sai from coming any further towards him.

"Sorry Sai," he said, "I guess I'll meet with you after class." He said.

"Are you okay Naruto?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, it's just that Kyuubi is talking nonsense right now and-"

"I understand Naruto," Sai said and smiled, "Before I forgot…" Sai said before walking out of the room.

"Naruto, could you tell me one thing?" Sai asked.

"What is it?" Naruto asked while slowly rising from the ground.

"Are you by chance still a virgin?"

That question had resulted of a bloody Sai walking out of the academy; a sweating Iruka; curious students and a fuming Naruto.

**Forest**

Sasuke was with his troops when he saw Shikamaru's team arrived. He secretly stared at Shikamaru while waiting for their target to arrive. If there was someone who knew everything, that would be Shikamaru.

"What do you want to ask, Uchiha?" Shikamaru asked while lighting his cigar.

"You want to know about Naruto, right?" he asked when Sasuke didn't say anything.

Sasuke looks away and tried to ignore Shikamaru's chuckles. Although he was annoyed that Shikamaru wouldn't tell him anything about Naruto.

"Sasuke," Shikamaru called him by his first name, "If you want to know anything, you should ask the person who knows him the most right now." Shikamaru said.

Who does know Naruto right now? Iruka? Sasuke doubts it. He just had a chat with Iruka before he left for his mission. Not even Tsunade knows anything about Naruto.

"Are you listening, Sasuke?" he was thrown out of his reverie when Shikamaru pats his shoulder. He looks at Shikamaru calmly and waited for him to continue.

Shikamaru sighs and leans on the branch, "I'm saying that you should ask Naruto's son if you want to know anything about Naruto." He said.

Okay that was some shocking news. Naruto had a son?

Shikamaru must have sensed his turmoil and decided to leave the Uchiha to fix his thoughts when he heard Sasuke said something.

"You're joking, right?" Sasuke asked.

Shikamaru looked at him seriously, "Did I sound like I was joking, Sasuke?" he asked.

After that Shikamaru had left Sasuke and joined his team in waiting for their target to arrive.

**Konoha Hospital**

Ino was running after Sakura when the pink haired girl charged the nurse station where Hinata was currently on duty.

"Sakura! Don't be hasty!" she shouted, "Hinata didn't even know that Naruto was coming back!" she reasoned out.

"Shut up, Ino!" Sakura shouted back, "If there was someone who knows some news about Naruto that would be his loyal friends! And Hinata's one of them!" Sakura said as she opens the door directing to the nurse station.

Hinata was currently talking with one of the patients when she sensed someone about to attack her. She gathered her chakra in her hands and block the fist that was about to hit her.

The patients stepped backwards when Sakura attacked Hinata. They were looking worriedly while Ino tried to calm them.

"You Bitch!" Sakura cursed, "You knew that he was coming back, didn't you?!" she shouted.

Hinata smirks and looked at Sakura as she pushed the pink haired woman away from her, "And if I did, Haruno?" she asked.

Sakura was about to attack Hinata again when someone pushed the door with such force that it hit the walls with a loud bang. The girls looked and saw Tsunade walking towards them with an angry face.

"What is going on here?!" Tsunade asked. She glares at Sakura, "One of the nurses here rushed at my office saying that you suddenly attack Hinata, Sakura." She said.

Sakura was glaring at Hinata before facing Tsunade, "It's not my fault, Tsunade-sama! This Bitch," she points at Hinata, "Is to blame!" she said.

Tsunade sighs, "Meet me at my office Sakura, right now." She said and looks at Hinata, "Hinata, you may take your leave now. It's almost the end of your shift." She said and turns away with Sakura following behind her.

Hinata walks out of her station and saw Ino looking worriedly at her. She smiled and walked towards Ino.

"You know that Sakura doesn't like Naruto, right?" Ino asked.

"Ino, what your friend did was a lot worst." Hinata said, "She stole Sasuke from Naruto."

"I know…" Ino said, "I know she's wrong but we can't fix things the way they are right now." She said.

"We can, Ino." Hinata said, "If everyone helps we can fix the things you guys did wrong." She added.

"Can we really?" Ino asked.

"Trust me…" Hinata said. And then walks out of the door with Ino trailing behind her.

**Teacher's Office**

Iruka was sitting on his chair when he heard the door opens. He looks up and saw Kakashi leaning on the door way. He smiled at the Jounin teacher and stands up to greet the silver haired man.

"What are you doing here, Kakashi?" he asked.

"Today's my day off and decided to come and visit you." Kakashi smiled.

"Really now?" Iruka's eyebrow rose, "It's not because of Naruto, right?" he asked.

Kakashi sighs and walks toward Iruka who was now pouring tea on a cup and gave it to him, "Thanks." Kakashi said and drank the tea.

"Were you surprised?" Iruka asked.

Kakashi didn't answer but nod his head instead. He glanced at Iruka who was now going back to his seat.

"I saw his son." Kakashi said, "What's his name?" he asked.

"Tsunagari (1)…" Iruka said, "But he prefers if everyone calls him Tsuna."

"That's a unique name…" Kakashi remarked. "His name means bonds, right?" he asked.

Iruka nods and smiled, "It's really amazing if you ask me." He said, "Tsuna really looks a lot like Naruto but he told me that Tsuna is just his adopted son."

"Adopted?" Kakashi asked.

Iruka nods, "Tsuna is an orphan and Naruto adopted him." He said.

"I see…"

"Is that the real reason why you're here, Kakashi?" Iruka asked while smiling.

Kakashi puts down the cup and smiled at Iruka, "You really know me well…" he said.

"I know…" Iruka smiled.

**Dismissal**

Classes have ended and Naruto was cleaning his table inside the teacher's office when he heard someone enters the room. He looks up and saw Iruka smiling at him. He smiled back and zipped his bag close.

"Enjoyed your first day?" Iruka asked.

"Yup! It was hard though." Naruto said, "I have to read some books about the rules and regulations about becoming a ninja." He grinned at Iruka then.

"And that's your problem now!" Iruka teased, "If you only listened to every lectures I've taught when you were still here at the academy you wouldn't be having problems right now." He said.

"But aside from that, I think you're doing a great job Naruto." Iruka added.

Naruto chuckles and smiles at Iruka, "I've been teaching for 8 years now at the village where I lived after leaving this place so it wasn't that hard." He said.

"You've matured greatly." Iruka praised.

"Thanks, Iruka-sensei." Naruto said. "Are you going to eat with us tonight?" he asked.

"Yeah…" Iruka replied, "Will Ami and Kira be there also?" he asked.

Naruto smiled and shook his head, "They are going to visit some of their friends tonight. I'm not the only villager they know here you know." He said.

"I see…" Iruka looks down and thought of something. "Hey, Naruto?" he called.

"Yes, Iruka-sensei?" he asked.

"Will it be okay if I bring someone with me?" he asked.

Naruto stopped walking towards the door when he heard Iruka's request. He knew who that person was but Iruka was joking right? Iruka would know that he was still not ready to face Sasuke.

"It's not him, Naruto." Iruka said after sensing Naruto's reluctance to say yes. "It's someone important to me." He said.

Naruto sighs in relief. He turns to face Iruka and smiled at his teacher.

"It's okay, Iruka-sensei." He said and walked away. "I'll meet you tonight with your important person then." He said before he completely disappears from Iruka's sight.

When Naruto went out of the academy, he saw Tsuna sitting beside Takaya on the grass field at the corner of the school. He walked towards them and smiled.

"Shall we go home, Tsuna?" he asked and glanced at Takaya.

"Chichiue, can we wait for Takaya's Dad to arrive before leaving?" Tsuna asked.

Naruto glanced at Takaya who was blushing beside Tsuna. It seems like the Uchiha kid was shy when Naruto's near them.

"Okay, we'll wait for Takaya-kun's dad to arrive." Naruto smiled. Although the truth is he didn't want to meet up with Sasuke for the second time today but he couldn't leave one of his students alone at the academy.

Naruto sat beside Tsuna and lay on his back on the grassy field. Tsuna and Takaya were quiet for 5 minutes but then they got bored and decided to ask some questions and their target was Naruto.

"Nee, Chichiue, when you were a kid, where do you usually hang out?" Tsuna asked.

"Hmmm?" Naruto opened his left eye and peaks at the two boys, "I always go straight home when school ends.

"Eh? Naru-sensei, don't you have friends to play with after class?" Takaya asked.

Naruto smiled and sighs, "Their parents always fetch them 10 minutes after school ends so I only have 10 minutes to play with them." He said.

"Then what about my Otousama?" Takaya asked. "Iruka told Nowaki that you two are friends." He said.

"Yup! Takaya's dad is really cool Chichiue!" Tsuna added.

"Is he that cool, Tsuna?" Naruto rises from where he was laying and attacked Tsuna by tickling his son's stomach.

Tsuna was laughing so loud while Naruto tickles him. After a few seconds, Naruto sensed Takaya's discomfort and glanced at the raven boy. The next thing that happened surprised Takaya. Naruto had tickled him and made him laughed so hard while Tsuna laughs at them at the corner.

"So who is cooler now?" Naruto grinned when both his son and Takaya were panting from too much laughing.

"That was unfair, Chichiue!" Tsuna said while still laughing softly.

Naruto then noticed that Takaya's brother wasn't around, "Where's your brother, Takaya-kun?" he asked.

Takaya tried to calm himself before answering Naruto, "Nowaki stays at the library while waiting for Otousama to arrive." He said.

Naruto sat beside the two boys and whistle. "He acts like the Teme indeed." He said and stopped when he realized he called Sasuke, Teme.

"Teme?" both boys asked and look curiously at Naruto.

Naruto sweats drop and crawl backwards and held his hands in front to stop the kids from following him. Damn him for calling Sasuke Teme again!

"_Isn't that what you call him when you two were still dating and even before you started dating?" Kyuubi sniggered._

_Kyuubi for once can't you keep your mouth shut?_

"_I can't when you are entertaining me real good!"_

Naruto sighs and gave the boys his signature grin, "I once called your dad that name, Takaya-kun." He said.

"What does it mean, Naru-sensei?" Takaya asked.

Naruto smirks inside and smiled at Takaya, "You don't have to know the meaning, Takaya-kun." He said, "If your dad does something that annoys you just call him by that name." he added.

"But you call him that, won't he mind?" Takaya asked.

"Yeah Chichiue, won't Takaya's dad mind?" Tsuna asked.

Naruto had to control his laugh when he saw how innocent the two boys were. He covers his mouth when he couldn't control his laugh from coming out. He looks away from the two boys and told them that it was okay for Takaya to follow what he calls his dad.

After their chat they played some mind games which ended up with Naruto as the winner. Tsuna and Takaya were shouting at him; calling him a cheater when they saw Nowaki coming out of the academy.

"Nowaki!" Takaya shouted and waved at his brother.

Nowaki looks at them and walked towards them calmly. He bowed at Naruto as a greeting and turns to face Takaya.

"Otousan's not here yet?" he asked.

Takaya shook his head and glanced at Tsuna, "Nowaki, this is my friend Tsuna and his father Naru-sensei." He introduced them both.

Nowaki blushed when Naruto smiled at him and made Naruto wondered if Sasuke's sons were a shy type when it comes to meeting other people.

"Why don't you sit with us, Nowaki-kun?" Naruto indicates while he pats the grass beside him.

Nowaki glanced at Takaya then at Tsuna. Both boys were grinning and Nowaki bowed his head as he walks towards Naruto's side.

"Is Nowaki shy?" Naruto asked which made Nowaki blushed more.

Takaya looks at Nowaki then at Naruto, "Nowaki isn't shy, Naru-sensei!" he said.

Naruto was about to contradict what Takaya said when he was surprised by what Nowaki said.

"I'm not shy at all!" Nowaki shouted and grasps Naruto's hand before sitting beside him.

Takaya grinned and looks at Tsuna who was confused, "He just acts like that when he likes someone." He said.

"Am not!" Nowaki shouted which made Tsuna and Naruto laughed.

Naruto pats Nowaki's head and smiled at the boy who was still blushing. Nowaki looks at him shyly and then looks away.

"Thanks for liking me then, Nowaki-kun." Naruto said and continued to whistle while the three kids listened to him.

Sasuke arrived at the academy around dawn and was shock when he saw his sons laughing together with Naruto and his kid. They looked really happy which made Sasuke's heart felt an unknown emotion.

He slowly walks towards them not breaking his eye contact from the scene. The first one who caught sight of him was Nowaki. He smiled and waved at him, which made Naruto and his son and the blond kid look.

"Otousan!" Nowaki shouted and stood from where he was sitting a while ago and ran towards him.

Sasuke tousled Nowaki's hair and walked towards Takaya's place. He saw Naruto looking at him calmly. He nods at Naruto as his greeting and Naruto nods back at him.

"Otousama!" Takaya grabs Sasuke's hand and pulls him near Naruto, "This is my sensei, Naru-sensei! And his son Tsuna!" Takaya said excitedly.

Tsuna smiled at him and looks at Takaya and Nowaki, "Guess we'll have to meet tomorrow then!" he said.

Takaya pouts and looks at Sasuke, "Otousama! Can't we invite them to dinner?" he asked.

"That'll be fun!" Nowaki added, "And besides Okasan won't mind right?"

"We can't…" Naruto said quickly which received him a curious look from the kids and a disappointed look from Sasuke.

"Why can't we, Chichiue?" Tsuna whined and pulls Naruto's sleeves.

Naruto smiled at his son and pats his head, "Did you forget?" he asked Tsuna.

Tsuna's eyes widen and then look at Takaya and Nowaki guiltily, "That's right…" he said. "Sorry, Takaya, Nowaki. I forgot that Uncle Iruka will be joining us for dinner tonight."

Takaya pouts at Naruto while Nowaki grabs Naruto's sleeves. Sasuke was surprised that his sons were acting so close to Naruto even though this was the first time they have met the blond teacher.

"Can't you cancel it, Naru-sensei?" Nowaki whined which was also a shock to Sasuke. Nowaki didn't whine like that when he talks with Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what to do, Sasuke's sons seems to have become attached to him which was really surprising since they only met today.

Sasuke was surprised when he felt someone grab his hand and looks down to see Tsuna looking at him expectantly.

"Why don't you come join us for dinner, Uchiha-san?" Tsuna asked which shocked Naruto as well as Sasuke.

"He can't!" Naruto shouted shocking the kids. He gasps when he realized what he said and glanced worriedly at Takaya and Nowaki who were looking sadly at him.

"Y-y-y-o-u-u can join us for tomorrow." He said when he could feel Nowaki shake.

Tsuna, Takaya and Nowaki hugs him happily when he said that and Naruto could only look helplessly. Sasuke on the other hand could feel Naruto silently asking him for help.

Takaya and Nowaki released Naruto and ran towards Sasuke excitedly.

"Otousama! It's your day off tomorrow right?!" Nowaki asked excitedly. "Then that means you can do the groceries while Naru-sensei is here at the academy!" he said.

"Naru-sensei's cooking is really delicious!" Takaya said and glanced at Tsuna, "Tsuna gave me half of his lunch when I told him I'll give him my lunch!"

"I see…" Sasuke said. He didn't know what to say anymore. He was as troubled as Naruto was. He glanced at Naruto worriedly, "Is it really okay?" he asked.

Naruto sighs and stood from the ground, "It can't be helped." He said and took Tsuna's hand. "Let's go Tsuna. We have to buy some things for tonight's dinner."

Tsuna nods and waves at Takaya and Nowaki, "I'll see you guys tomorrow." He said and smiled at Sasuke.

"See you tomorrow Tsuna! Naru-sensei!" Takaya and Nowaki both said.

Sasuke smiled at Tsuna and looks at Naruto, "See you tomorrow." He softly said.

Naruto cringed and wryly smiled at Sasuke. He then nods and walked passed Sasuke with Tsuna following beside him. Sasuke could only follow Naruto with his eyes and after Naruto was no longer in his sight he faced his sons and smiled at them.

"Shall we go home ourselves also?" he asked and both his sons nod their head.

"By the way, Otousama, Naru-sensei called you a name." Takaya said as they walked out of the academy.

Nowaki and Sasuke glanced at him curiously. Takaya smiled at them and held his dad's hand.

"He called you a Teme." Takaya smiled and didn't saw the look on Sasuke's face while Nowaki chuckled beside Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked but then a smile formed o his face. So Naruto still called him a Teme but why did he have to tell that to Takaya? Sasuke shook his head when he felt some hope rising inside him but then again. Would Naruto and he still have a chance to fix things?

~Tsuzuku~

**Notes:**

**Tsunagari – It means bonds… Naruto always say this word whenever he refers to his bond with Sasuke… (Smiles)**

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Smiles) So how was it guys??? (excited) Sasuke and Naruto haven't come back yet so… I'll just cut my part short…**

**Reviews are very important!!! (Smiles)**

**I want to know what your reactions and comments are so if you guys don't mind…**

**Please tell me okay…?**

**Ideas are open…**

**So if you have some ideas and if I end up liking them…**

**Who knows?**

**I might put them in my story…**

**That is if it blends in with the ideas inside my mind….**

**(Laughs)**

**So REVIEW!!!**

**Thanks for those who have reviewed all of my stories!!! **

**I really appreciate it!!!**

**Next Chapter is coming next week!**

**Better check it out!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary: **

**Warnings: **

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: I don't know what to say… (Sighs)**

**Naruto: You've been busy lately, Yumi-chan…**

**Yumi: (Nods) I've already updated all my stories but didn't have the time to post it in Fanfiction… (Tired)**

**Naruto: (Panic) Yumi-chan!!!!**

**Sasuke: She's stressed herself too much…**

**Yumi: (Gloomy) **

**Naruto: (Face the audience) Anyway guys! Here's the new chapter of Acceptance!!!**

**Disclaimer: **

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was at the kitchen when he heard some things falling on the ground on the next room. He sighed and glanced at the wall connecting to the next room where the commotion was going.

"Tsuna! Please don't make a mess inside my room!" he shouted while slicing the meat into cubes.

He heard Tsuna running outside his room and rolled his eyes counting to 10. Tsuna appeared at the kitchen and run towards him.

"Chichiue! I can't find any pictures of you and Takaya's dad!" Tsuna whined, "You're supposed to be friends, right?" he asked.

Naruto wanted Tsuna to stop his whining and his continuous questions about him and Sasuke. Why did Tsuna want to know more about Sasuke and not about his other friends or Iruka? Tsuna wasn't this interested when he met Hinata, Shikamaru and Temari so why was he interested at Sasuke?

"Tsuna…" he said, "Can I ask you something?"

Tsuna looked at him expectantly and sat on the chair at the dinning table. Naruto wiped his hands and turned to face Tsuna.

"Why are you that curious about Takaya's dad?" Naruto asked.

"Because he's so cool!!!" Tsuna answered immediately.

Naruto sighs and looked at his son incredulously, "That's all?"

"Well…" Tsuna blushed and looks at Naruto shyly then looks away.

Naruto sensed Tsuna's discomfort and grinned, "Don't tell me that you like Takaya's dad?" he teased.

Tsuna jumped down from his seat and ran towards Naruto, "That's not it!" he shouted which surprised Naruto.

"It's just because you and Takaya's dad looked really close!" Tsuna said.

Naruto sweats drop and looked at Tsuna. He didn't remember acting so close to Sasuke. In fact it seems like they were avoiding each other an hour ago at the academy. What made Tsuna say that they were acting so close? He squats in front of Tsuna and smiled at his son.

"What made you say that, Tsuna?" he asked.

Tsuna glanced at his father and looks away, "The way he looks at you when you are not looking." Tsuna whispered shyly.

"Huh?" Naruto asked with a stupid look, "Could you repeat what you've said, Tsuna?" he asked.

"I said!" Tsuna closed his eyes and opened it while saying, "Takaya's dad seemed to like you!" Tsuna shouted and blushed madly, "Forget about it!!!" after saying that he ran away from Naruto.

Naruto was too stunned to even follow Tsuna. Tsuna was a kid right? Then how can he even say that Sasuke liked-

Naruto was blushing madly when he heard Kyuubi laughing so hard inside his mind. Naruto got annoyed and decided to continue his cooking and ignore Kyuubi's teasing.

"_I like that kid of yours!" Kyuubi laughed, "He really knows how to make his father speechless!"_

_Shut up Kyuubi!_

"_Getting Sasuke back won't be hard as I've thought it would!" Kyuubi said, "Fight Kit!" he shouted and cheered for Naruto._

_And where did you get that idea Kyuubi?_

"_Kit, believe me! I'm tired of hearing you say you already moved on when the truth is that you still love Sasuke!" Kyuubi growled._

"_Do you know that it's getting a little annoying?" Kyuubi said, "You have to be true to yourself, Kit."_

_I don't want to get hurt again, Kyuubi._

"_You won't." Kyuubi said, "Not this time."_

Naruto sighed after his conversation with Kyuubi. He glanced at the clock and saw that he has 20 minutes left before Iruka and his special person arrives. Kyuubi was right, he still loves Sasuke but he can't bring himself to ruin Sasuke and his sons' happiness. Takaya and Nowaki needed their mother and Sasuke needs his wife. Sasuke doesn't need him in his life. Sasuke had chose Sakura in order to restore his clan. Why would Sasuke want him back now if he has everything he ever wanted?

"_What he doesn't have right now is you, Kit." Kyuubi said._

"That's funny Kyuubi." Naruto whispered and chuckled softly but then stopped cleaning his kitchen when he felt tears falling in his eyes.

"What the-" Naruto quickly covers his eyes and leans down a little bit.

"_Face it, Kit." Kyuubi sighs, "You're still in love with him and acting cold to him hurts you more than it hurts him." He said._

"Weren't you the one who said that I have to act-?"

"_I only said those things to bring you back here in Konoha." Kyuubi said, "I'll be honest, you're dying from the pain you're feeling Kit, not with the attacks your enemies gave you."_

Naruto laughed bitterly, "You're there to heal me, Kyuubi." He said, "Can't you heal this one?" he asked sarcastically.

"_I may be able to heal your physical pain but not your mental pain." Kyuubi retort._

"Stop wasting your time with hoping that I'll end up with Sasuke again." Naruto said and took off his apron when he heard someone knocks on his door. "That'll never happen." He said before walking towards the living room.

When Naruto opens his apartment door he smiled at Iruka and greeted him but when his eyes turned to see who was behind Iruka, his smile vanished.

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted with a smile.

Naruto glanced at Iruka throwing him a confused look. Iruka cleared his throat and points at Kakashi.

"Naruto," Iruka started, "I want you to meet my lover." He said.

An awkward silence filled the place. Neither said a thing only a worried look, a smiling face and an expressionless blond.

"_It's gonna be a long night." Kyuubi sighed and went back to sleep inside his cage._

**Uchiha Compound**

Takaya and Nowaki were eating their dinner together with their parents when they heard their mother ask their father a question.

"So I heard that he came back." Sakura coolly said. "Did you meet your old lover?" she mocked.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura then at his sons. He ignored what Sakura said and continued eating which made Sakura mad.

"Don't ignore me Sasuke!" Sakura shouted and slap her hand on the dining table making Takaya and Nowaki stop eating and glanced at their father worriedly.

"Stop it Haruno!" Sasuke warned, "You're scaring the kids!" he said calmly.

Sakura glared at Takaya and Nowaki before looking back at Sasuke, "What? You don't want them to know that their father had a lover?" she snarled and laughed harshly.

Sasuke signed Takaya and Nowaki to go upstairs but Sakura stopped them.

"You kids should listen to what we are going to discuss since this is all about your father and his lover!" Sakura said sarcastically.

Sasuke sighs and picked Takaya and Nowaki to his arms. He caressed both of their heads to calm them. They were shaking with fear and Sasuke could hurt Sakura in front of them. Sakura was going too far and involve their kids to their fight.

"What is your problem?!" he asked since he was getting tired with what Sakura was doing all these years.

"My problem?" Sakura asked and grabs a plate and smash it on the floor surprising Takaya and Nowaki.

"You are my problem!" she shouted, "Even though I have you, he still owns your love!" she said.

"What did you see in him anyway?!" she added and smirked evilly, "How can you love a monster, huh Sasuke?" she asked.

Before they could all register what happen, Sakura was pinned to the wall while Sasuke was holding her neck. Takaya and Nowaki were in the arms of Sasuke's clone.

"You should know that he was far from being a monster Sakura!" Sasuke shouted. He had lost his control when Sakura called Naruto a monster when he wasn't a monster at all.

"You always get angry when someone insults him." Sakura sneered then looks at the kids who were looking terrified right now.

"Let me tell you brats who your father's old lover is…" she nastily gave Sasuke a smile and before Sasuke could stop her it was too late.

"His name is Uzumaki Naruto."

**Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto was quiet the whole time. He could tell that Tsuna was enjoying his dinner while chatting with his Uncle Iruka while he tried to ignore Kakashi who was trying to start a conversation.

Kakashi sighs in defeat when Naruto totally ignored him the whole time they were eating their dinner. He felt Iruka pats his shoulder as if making him feel better.

"Give him time." Iruka whispered and gave Kakashi a warm smile.

Naruto walks out of the kitchen and smiled at Iruka. Tsuna on the other hand was looking curiously at Kakashi.

"Kakashi-san…" Tsuna called out for Kakashi.

Kakashi glanced at Naruto who was talking with Iruka about some things that happen at the academy. He smiled at Tsuna and kneeled in front of the kid.

"What's wrong, Tsuna-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"You're my Chichiue's teacher when he was still young right?" Tsuna asked.

Kakashi nods and waited for Tsuna to continue. He was curious why Tsuna would ask him such a thing.

"Then you should know something about my Chichiue's relation with Takaya's dad." Tsuna said.

Kakashi was surprised at first then smiled at Tsuna, "Why do you want to know?" he asked.

Tsuna glanced at his father before looking back at Kakashi, "Because Takaya's dad looks at my Chichiue differently." He confessed.

"Oh?" Kakashi was now interested what Tsuna was gonna say. "What kind of look?" he asked.

"Takaya's dad uses the look that Uncle Kira always used when he looks at Auntie Ami." Tsuna said while blushing madly.

Kakashi sighs and pats Tsuna's head, "Do you hate Takaya's dad?" he asked.

Tsuna shook his head, "It's not that…" he bows, "It's just that when Takaya's dad uses that look my Chichiue would look away." He looks at Kakashi then, "Does that mean Chichiue hates Takaya's dad?" he asked.

"It's not like that, Tsuna-kun." Kakashi explained, "It's just that your father and Takaya's dad had an argument before your father left the village." He said.

"Can't it be fixed?" Tsuna asked.

"If your father wants to fix his relationship with Takaya's dad then I'll help him." Kakashi said. _To pay for the things we've done to hurt your father. _Kakashi said inside his mind.

"So what kind of relationship did my Chichiue and Takaya's dad had?" Tsuna asked once again.

Kakashi smiled and leans close to Tsuna, "I'll show you a picture of them tomorrow and you figure it yourself, okay?" he asked.

Tsuna nods excitedly and thanked Kakashi. He saw Iruka and his father ended their talk and ran towards Naruto.

Naruto smiled and picked up Tsuna, "Say goodbye to Uncle Iruka and his friend." He said.

Tsuna nods and waved at his uncle and Kakashi. He did have to sleep early for he has a class tomorrow.

"Good night, Uncle Iruka, Kakashi-san!" Tsuna said and nuzzles on his father's shoulder.

"See you tomorrow, Tsuna-kun." Kakashi said and pats the kids shoulder before looking sincerely at Naruto.

"It's nice to see you again, Naruto." Kakashi said and gave his old student a warm smile.

Naruto could only nod at Kakashi's action and then turn his attention towards Iruka. He smiled at his teacher and thanked him for visiting him.

"See you tomorrow at the academy Naruto." Iruka said and after an exchanged of 'good night.' Iruka and Kakashi left Naruto's apartment.

_**Past**_

_A blond teenager was standing in front of the door of the Hokage's office. He was about to knock on the door when he heard someone shouting inside. He sighed when he realized that it was his lover who was shouting. What could his lover be so mad at that he was shouting and losing his cool? He leans on the door to listen carefully and tried to hide his chakra to avoid being found out._

"_That's not part of the deal, Hokage-sama!" he heard his lover shout._

"_I know, but we have no choice Sakura wants him to be there at the wedding ceremony." He heard the Hokage said._

_Sakura was getting married? He didn't know that, who was she going to marry? Fuzzy Brows? That can't be, right? Sakura never even dated the guy. So who was the lucky guy?_

"_Tell her that I won't allow it!" his lover shouted._

_Why did his lover sounded so desperate and angry, it's as if…_

"_Sasuke, we have to follow what the council says, you have to marry Sakura." He heard the Hokage said._

_The blond shinobi froze on the door. Did he hear it right? His Sasuke was going to marry Sakura? When was this decided? Sasuke never mentioned that…_

"_I already agreed to marry her! Why does she even want Naruto to be there!" Sasuke shouted._

_Did Sasuke plan on not telling him at all? Why did Tsunade agreed with the councils plan?_

"_If you want to cut your ties with Naruto and restore your clan you have to move on with your relationship with Naruto." Tsunade reasoned out._

"_I know that! I even planned on telling him tonight!" Sasuke shouted, "Isn't that enough?!"_

_Sasuke wanted to end their relationship to restore his clan. Didn't Sasuke say that he didn't care about restoring his clan anymore to be with him? Then why?_

"_Sasuke, you should have ended it years ago." Tsunade said, "Didn't the council tell you that you have to restore your clan and marry Sakura for your punishment to be reduced?" Tsunade asked._

"_The agreement was to court Sakura and wait for the council's decision when the marriage will be." Sasuke said._

_So Sasuke lied to him all this years? For 3 years since they've been together, Sasuke was just lying to him. So that's why Sakura wasn't affected when he said he and Sasuke were dating. That's because she knew that Sasuke will end up marrying her. He felt his heart ache and tears forming in his eyes. All these years of saying, 'I Love You's, were all just an act. He felt stupid._

_Slowly, the blond shinobi forced his body to get away from the door and hurriedly walked away from the place. His mind was thinking of a plan to escape the place which had made him suffer ever since he was born. He glanced at the Hokage's office one last time and completely walked towards the busy crowd. His mind has already decided he'll leave tonight. He'll leave Konoha and never return. _

**Present**

**Naruto's room**

Naruto just finished cleaning Tsuna's mess a while ago. He glanced at his son's sleeping form and sat on the side of the bed to caress his son's hair.

"Tsuna…" he whispered, "You don't have to know my past." He sadly smiled.

"I'll tell my past when I'm ready." He said, "If you found out what Takaya's dad did to me, you might hate him and it might affect your friendship with Takaya and Nowaki."

Naruto lay his head on top of Tsuna's head, "I don't want you to hate Takaya and Nowaki just because of what their dad did to me."

"_Kit?"_

"Kyuubi…" Naruto whispered and slowly pulls away from Tsuna and walked towards the door.

"_You still love him right?"_

"Are we going to talk about this again?" Naruto sighs, "I'm tired Kyuubi. Can't you just let it go?" he pleads.

"_I only want you to be happy Kit." Kyuubi said._

"If you want me to be happy," Naruto leans on the wall, "Then stop mentioning about Sasuke and my feelings for him." He said.

"_10 years wasn't enough for you to forget about him, right?"_

"But I'm still trying…" Naruto said, "So please help me move on rather than asking me if I still love him." Naruto begged.

"_If that's what you want then I'll stop asking then." Kyuubi said and turned back to his cage._

"Thanks Kyuubi." Naruto smiled and continued walking towards the kitchen.

**Uchiha Compound**

Sasuke was inside his room sitting on his bed. After Sakura told their kids who his old lover was, Takaya and Nowaki looked at him with a confused look. He decided to bring them in their room and told them to forget what their mother had said. He was about to go inside his bathroom when he heard his door open. He looks at the door and saw Takaya and Nowaki on their sleep wear.

Sasuke smiled and walked towards them, "What's wrong?" he asked.

Takaya was pushing Nowaki while Nowaki pouts at Takaya while Sasuke was waiting patiently for them to talk. He saw that they were hesitant to tell him what was wrong so squats in front of them and pats Takaya's and Nowaki's head. He smiled at them when they looked at him a little bit scared.

"It's okay…" he said, "I won't get angry with whatever you two are gonna say." Sasuke said.

"Is Naru-sensei really your old lover, Otousan?" Nowaki asked quickly while blushing.

Sasuke sincerely smiled and pats Nowaki's head, "That was before I married your mother, Nowaki." Sasuke said.

"Don't you love him anymore Otousama?" Takaya asked.

"I already have your mother Takaya." Sasuke said and stood up straight.

Takaya and Nowaki grab each of Sasuke's legs and hug it tight. Sasuke could only sigh and sadly smiled at his sons.

"You two can sleep beside me for tonight." He said and Takaya and Nowaki raced towards his bed.

Sasuke shook his head and closed his bedroom door and locks it. Before he could enter the bathroom Takaya called his name and he glanced at his son.

"I don't mind if you love Naru-sensei Otousama." Takaya said. Nowaki warned Takaya not to say something stupid but Takaya continued to talk.

"Naru-sensei's funny and kind Otousama." Takaya said, "Everyone in my class loves Naru-sensei!" he said and smiled.

Nowaki helplessly glanced at his dad and covers Takaya's mouth. Sasuke could only look at his sons and gave them a sad smile.

"I know what you mean Takaya." He said which made Takaya and Nowaki looked at him worriedly. "It's just that Naru-sensei hates me." After he said that he closed the door of his bathroom leaving his two kids looking worriedly at each other.

**Next Morning**

Naruto was walking inside the academy followed by his students. Some of his students who weren't near his apartment looked curiously at them and then rushed towards him and greeted him.

"Naru-sensei! Why are they following you?" one of his students said.

Naruto smiled, "It's because they always fetch me when we were still living in our village." He said.

"Why is that?" one girl asked.

"It's because Chichiue's students want to greet him with a hug every morning." Tsuna said.

"That's unfair I want to hug Naru-sensei also!" one girl said.

"Me too!" another student shouted.

And a swarm of students attacked Naruto that made some older students look. Iruka was running outside the academy with another teacher when he saw what happened at the window.

"Okay class! That's enough! You're killing your teacher!" Iruka said worriedly. "Naruto are you okay???" he called out for the blond's name.

**Academy Gates**

Sasuke was walking with Nowaki and Takaya when he stopped on his tracks when he saw Iruka with another teacher trying to pull some students away from something or someone.

"What's going on there?" Sasuke heard Takaya asked.

"Seems like some students were attacking someone." Nowaki said.

When Iruka and the other teacher had pulled out most of the students Sasuke, Takaya and Nowaki were shock when they saw Naruto coughing while Tsuna, Haru and Tetsu were laughing so hard.

Takaya and Nowaki lets go of Sasuke's hand and ran towards Naruto. Sasuke followed them calmly.

"What happened, Tsuna?" Takaya asked Tsuna when he reached Tsuna's place.

Tsuna was still laughing and glanced at Takaya, "Chichiue was attacked by his students." He said while wiping the tears that came out from too much laughing.

"Why did our classmates attacked Naru-sensei?" Nowaki asked.

"That's because-"

"Tsuna! You won't be having some extra egg rolls on your lunch tomorrow!" Naruto said while brushing off the dust that stuck his shirt when he fell on the ground.

"But it's not my fault that every kid wants to hug you Chichiue!" Tsuna whined while Haru and Tetsu tease Tsuna for not having extra egg rolls for his lunch tomorrow.

"Are you okay Naru-sensei?" Nowaki asked and held Naruto's hand.

Naruto smiled at the kid and looks up when he saw Sasuke walked behind Nowaki. He nods his head as his greeting as Sasuke greets him a 'good morning'.

Nowaki looks at his dad and then at Naruto. He smiles and pulls Naruto's hand to get the blonde's attention. Nowaki checks at his brother and saw Takaya joining Haru and Tetsu in teasing Tsuna. Nowaki then looks up to Naruto and gave the blond a big smile and signed Naruto to lean forward. Sasuke tried to listen to what Nowaki was about to say but his son made sure that he won't hear a thing so Sasuke just waited for his son to finish telling Naruto something.

After Nowaki whispered something in Naruto's ear, Iruka and Sasuke looked confused when Naruto became all red. Iruka went towards Naruto while Sasuke kneels beside Nowaki. Naruto was now covering his face when he noticed Iruka and Sasuke looking at him curiously. When Iruka asked him what did Nowaki told him he surprised everyone by running away from the crowd towards the academy door. Tsuna and Takaya looked confused while Haru and Tetsu ran towards Iruka and asked him what happened to their teacher but Iruka could only shrug his shoulder as his answer.

Takaya glanced at his brother and saw his brother grinning happily while his dad was looking curiously to where Naru-sensei had gone to. When Tsuna called his name he turns to look at Tsuna and gave him a wide grin.

"Seems like Naru-sensei also loves Otousama." Takaya said.

Tsuna was confused at first then when the words registered inside his head he also gave Takaya a wide grin.

On the other hand, Sasuke was kneeling beside Nowaki and was giving his son a confused look while Nowaki was grinning all ears. He taps his son's shoulder which made Nowaki look at him.

"Nowaki what did you say to Naruto?" he asked.

Iruka on the other hand was telling the other students to go inside since their classes will start in 10 minutes. He glanced and saw Tsuna and Takaya grinning at each other while Sasuke was kneeling beside his other son, Nowaki. He sighs and went towards Tsuna and Takaya.

"You two also go inside your room. Haru and Tetsu have already gone inside." Iruka said.

"Hai!" both kids said and then Iruka proceed to go towards Sasuke and Nowaki.

Iruka was about to say something when Nowaki started telling Sasuke something and made both men shocked.

"I told Naru-sensei that Otousan still loves him." Nowaki said while smiling still and then looks at Iruka. "I'm going now, Otousan." After he said that he ran after Tsuna and Takaya inside the academy leaving a very shock Sasuke and a blushing Iruka.

After a few minutes of silence Iruka cleared his throat while Sasuke slowly raised his body up from the ground. Iruka glanced at him and they both shared a worried look then both sighed as if they carry a big problem which apparently Sasuke did.

"Well that was awkward." Iruka began to say.

Sasuke could only nod and was about to walk away when Iruka called his name. He turns and watched the brunette teacher give him a smile.

"At least Naruto won't avoid you because he is angry at you." Iruka said. "Your kids seems to like Naruto a lot." He added.

Sasuke nods, "I only wished Nowaki didn't said that to Naruto." He said.

"You know that kids his age don't lie." Iruka said and pats Sasuke's shoulder.

"I wouldn't mind it also…" Sasuke said, "But Iruka-sensei," Sasuke cleared his throat before he continues.

"The kids and I have to join Naruto and his son to dinner tonight." He said.

~Tsuzuku~

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Still gloomy)**

**Naruto: (Sweats drop)**

**Sasuke: (Handling the staff people on behalf of Yumi) Naruto… (Turns) Tell that girl to snap out of it! (Annoyed) These fan girls are annoying me…**

**Naruto: (Scared) Sasuke… You know that I can't-**

**Dark: (Appear out of nowhere) Yo!**

**Sasuke and Naruto: (Surprised)**

**Naruto: Dark-chan! Why are you here?! **

**Dark: Yumi pulled me out… She's really stress!!! (Grin)**

**Sasuke: And you find it funny…**

**Dark: (Grin) I'll be working her part here… So you guys can rest assured…**

**Sasuke: I doubt it… (Whisper)**

**Dark: (Evil aura) Sasuke did you say something? (Smirk)**

**Sasuke: (Smirk) I doubt it… (Evil aura)**

**Naruto: (Scared)**

**Note: Everyone became scared and was unable to work properly that day…**

**~Inside Dark's mind~**

**Yumi: (Sleeping peacefully)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: ****Sasuke betrayed Naruto… Naruto left… What happens when Naruto's life is endangered again and needs Konoha's help? Will he accept Sasuke's help? Or will he avoid the Uchiha?**

**Warnings:Yaoi**

**

* * *

~Yumi's Lair~**

**Dark: (Read the script) Naru-chan did Yumi checked all the camera's before I appeared?**

**Naruto: (Nods) Yumi always checks everything before starting the scene… (Walks beside Sasuke)**

**Sasuke: (Calm) Did you find anything wrong?**

**Naruto: (Sweat drops) Sasuke…**

**Dark: (Grin) I have some Naruto special pictures today… Want some, Sasuke? (Get an envelope from her bag)**

**Naruto: (Shock) Since when did you have taken those? **

**Sasuke: Hn… (Get a suitcase out of nowhere) How much? (Smirk)**

**Dark: How much will you pay? (Smirk)**

**Naruto: (Sob) Yumi-chan! Please come back fast! **

**Disclaimer: ****Yumi doesn't own Naruto but she could dream, Right?**

**

* * *

****Hokage's Office**

"So you're saying is," Tsunade cleared her throat, "There's nothing you could find to give any verification what those Mist Ninja's want from that Forest?" she asked.

Neji nods and gave his report to Tsunade, "There's no important thing inside the village they attacked, Hokage-sama." He said.

"It's also weird since that was the only place the Mist Ninja's attacked." Kiba added. "I could also smell some other Mist Ninja's coming back and forth at the place." He said.

Tsunade bit her thumb as if thinking of some reasons for those Mist Ninja's to attack such a small village. Hizen-san, the Village Leader, together with Kira said that they have no clue what those Mist Ninja's were after. What was in that village that seemed so important?

A knock on the door was heard and Shizune was the one who opened the door. She nods at Kakashi and Captain Yamato when they entered the room. Tsunade glanced at the two men who just arrived and waited for their report.

"Negative, Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said.

Yamato on the other hand was the one who handed the report. Tsunade took it from him and read the first page. She sighs when she read what the Mist country's answer to their request of having a meeting.

"It seems like they knew what we want from them, Tsunade-sama." Yamato said.

"I see…" Tsunade said, "It's harder than I've thought." She then placed her hand on her temple, "Hizen-san has no idea what those Mist Ninja's want and he doesn't know what was important in their village." She said.

"Maybe he doesn't want to tell rather than doesn't know a thing." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean, Kakashi?" Tsunade asked getting curious.

"Well, last night I was at Naruto's apartment with Iruka." He said, "While Iruka and Naruto were talking I had a chat with Tsuna, Naruto's son."

Tsunade listened as well as the others. Kakashi then walks towards the Hokage's desk and continued talking.

"From what Tsuna said, their village was somehow magical." Kakashi said.

"Magical?" Kiba asked while patting Akamaru's head.

Kakashi nods, "It seems like the forest has been protecting their village by making a mist to hide the village."

"Mist?" Kiba asked again which made Neji punched him in the head and told him to shut up.

"Did he explain how the forest makes the mist Kakashi?" Tsunade asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Tsuna said that he doesn't know he was after all born inside the village." He said, "He also told me that the forest lake was magical."

"Magical Lake?" Kiba asked once again and jumped away when Neji was about to punch him.

"He also said that only his Chichiue and the Village Leader knows how to trigger the lakes magic." Kakashi said seriously.

"You mean someone has to trigger the lake for its power to-"

"How can Naruto even activate it when he's from Konoha?" Kiba asked cutting off Tsunade which resulted for him to be flying out of the Hokage's office.

Kakashi and Neji sighed while Shizune was giving them a worried smile. Tsunade then walks back to her seat and told Kakashi to continue.

"Well, Hizen-san had told Naruto to be purified by the Lake in order to become one of them as what Tsuna said." Kakashi continued.

"Tsuna said that his Chichiue was chosen to be the Lake's protector that's why Naruto could be the key to all our answer's right now." Kakashi explained.

"I guess you're right Kakashi but we have to talk to Hizen-san first before calling Naruto. After all he is the Village Leader." Tsunade said.

Kakashi, Neji and Yamato bowed at Tsunade then turned to leave the office while Tsunade asked Shizune to order someone to call for the Village Leader. Everything would be clear after talking again with the Village Leader. Although she shouldn't be worried something tells her that she should be. Naruto might be in danger if they can't solve the mystery about the Forest and the Lake.

* * *

**Hizen's Apartment**

Hizen was sitting on his chair watching Ami cleaning the dishes while Kira was sitting at the opposite chair where Hizen was sitting. He smiled when he could sense the harmony between the two couples. They have been married for almost 8 years now and that made Hizen happy that their relationship had gotten strong. Well Hizen was thankful towards Naruto for al the work he has done to make the two happy. Hizen was surprised at first when Naruto had told him that Kira and he had ended their relationship but that didn't make Kira hate Naruto at all. Instead Kira thanked the blond when Naruto introduced to him Ami, Hizen's daughter. Hizen knew that Kira had still feeling left for Naruto but he also knew that Kira wouldn't do anything to hurt Ami or Naruto.

That's why he was thankful when those ninja's had destroyed their village. It's not that he hated the place since he was born there. It was just their custom every time the moon turns red to sacrifice one person on their village. Their custom was a month away before those ninja's attack and he was thankful since they didn't need to sacrifice the person whom the forest lake had chosen. Yes, the chosen one was no other than Naruto himself. Hizen sees Naruto as his own son that's why he didn't want to sacrifice the man. Everything was okay now. They didn't need to sacrifice anymore. They have a new village where they could live peacefully with no sacrifices. He just hopes that those ninja's that attacked their village doesn't know the secrets of the lake.

A knock on the door was heard and Ami was the one who opened it. Kira puts the newspaper he was reading and glanced at the door where he could see his wife's back.

"Who is it, Ami?" he asked.

Ami turns to look at him with a worried expression which made Kira stood from his chair and walked towards Ami. Hizen only looked and shrugs his shoulder. He continued resting in his seat when he heard Kira called his name.

"The Hokage wants to have a talk with you." Kira said when he arrived back at the living room.

"The Hokage?" Hizen asked.

Kira nods and then glanced at Ami, "Should I come with you?" he asked.

Hizen shook his head and slowly stands from where he was sitting, "I'll be okay." He said, "The Hokage wouldn't let an old man get hurt. And besides I'm Naruto's friend." He added.

Kira sighs and went back to his seat and continues to read the newspaper, "If it takes all afternoon give us a call okay." He said.

"I will…" Hizen said.

And after 30 minutes, Hizen went out of their Apartment accompanied by 3 Ninja's. Ami walked inside the living room and placed a cup of tea in front of Kira. She then sat on the chair where her father had sat a while ago.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"He will be…" Kira assured her.

"I hope it's not about our village again." Ami said.

"Believe me," Kira puts down the newspaper, "They are going to talk about that again." He said, "What else would they want to discuss with our Village Leader?"

Ami didn't reply on what Kira had said but she silently glanced at her husband and then went back to their small kitchen.

* * *

**Academy**

Kakashi arrived at the academy carrying a small box which contains some photo albums and some old letters. He grinned when he remembered the days he had to sneak inside of Naruto's apartment to steal some pictures of him and Sasuke while he got the letters after Naruto left Konoha 10 years ago. He glanced at the windows of the academy and saw a blond hair from one of the windows. He chuckles upon thinking what would be Tsuna's reaction when he sees the photos and the letters. The kid would really thank him for all his help. All that's left is for him to wait for the academy's bell to ring for lunch break.

Tsuna rips a piece of paper from his notebook and wrote something on it. He secretly glanced at his father and when he saw that his father was busy saying something at the center of the room he quickly passed the note to Takaya.

Takaya looks at Tsuna when he saw the piece of paper on his desk. He gave Tsuna a questioned look and saw his friend instructing him to open his letter. Takaya nods and opens the note and read it very carefully. When he finished reading it he looks at Tsuna and gave him an okay sign.

Haru and Tetsu glanced at their two friends and decided to ask what they were doing. Takaya grins and then passed the note to Tetsu who was behind him, after Tetsu had read the note he passed it to Haru.

"Cool!" Haru whispered and gave the note back to Tsuna, "I'm definitely in!" he said.

"Me too!" Tetsu said.

"I'll get Nowaki after our class! He'll definitely want to see the picture of Otousama and Naru-sensei." Takaya whispered excitedly.

After their short chat the boys couldn't wait until lunch break comes. Naruto shivered when he felt cold all of a sudden. He looks around and didn't see anything weird so he just shrugged it off and continues his lecture.

* * *

**Lunch Break**

Tsuna, Haru and Tetsu were standing on their meeting place, a big tree with the swing hanging, and waited patiently for Takaya and Nowaki to appear. Tsuna glanced at the academy door and was glad when Takaya and Nowaki came out running. Takaya must have told Nowaki what Tsuna told him since Nowaki started asking questions to Tsuna when they arrive.

"Calm down Nowaki!" Takaya said and looks around, "So where is he?" he asked.

"Who?" Nowaki asked since he didn't read the note a while ago because he was from a different class.

"I think he's already-"

Tsuna's sentenced was cut short when a box fell above them and hit the ground with a soft thud. They looked up and saw Kakashi grinning at them. When Tsuna saw him he smiled and excitedly kneeled on the floor as the others followed. But before Tsuna could open the box he looks up once again and thanked Kakashi.

"Hurry!" All four boys shouted while Tsuna opens the box.

Kakashi was still sitting above them and looking at them with a grinning face. He could see that Sasuke's son were also there and didn't even greet him when he was their uncle. While the kids were busy looking at the pictures he jumped down and squats behind Tsuna.

"Do you want me to tell you boys the details or story about those pictures?" he asked.

"Uncle Kakashi!" Takaya and Nowaki shouted.

"Do you know how Naru-sensei and Otousama's friendship started?" Takaya asked.

"Or how did they start falling in love with each other?" Tsuna asked.

"We want to know about that one!" Nowaki together with Haru and Tetsu said at the same time.

Kakashi sweats drop when all 5 boys started to surround him, he calms them down while saying that he'll tell everything which made the boys look at him excitedly.

"Aren't you boys worried that Naru-sensei might steal your Dad from your mom?" he asked Takaya and Nowaki.

"Mom doesn't even love us." Nowaki said, "Dad would be better off without her." He said.

"I agree." Takaya said.

_They really are an Uchiha._

Kakashi said silently. He sighs and sat at the center and glanced at the boys before picking up one picture. He showed it to them and received a confused look from the boys. The picture was an old picture of team 7 where Sakura was also present with Sasuke and Naruto glaring at each other while Kakashi was holding their heads smiling at the camera as well as Sakura. He cleared his throat and began telling them Sasuke's and Naruto's story.

"You see boys, your Naru-sensei and Takaya and Nowaki's dad were not really friends at first." He said, "They were rivals…"

"Rivals?" all boys asked in unison.

"Yup! Both boys were always competing with each other." Kakashi said, "Whatever the task may be they always compete." He added.

"Then who was the winner?" Haru asked.

"It should be Otousama, right?" Takaya glanced at Nowaki and his brother nods.

"Not fair!" Tsuna whined.

Kakashi chuckles as the boys started arguing about the winner. He pats Tsuna's head and told them the results of the competition.

"Mostly it was Takaya's and Nowaki's dad who ends up winning." He said.

"See?" Takaya teased Tsuna while the blond boy pouts.

"But…" Tsuna looks at him expectantly, "Most of their competition was a tie."

"And did you know that Naru-sensei was always saved by Takaya's and Nowaki's dad?" Kakashi added.

"Really?" all the boys leaned closer to Kakashi.

"Yup" Kakashi nods and looks at Tsuna, "You know that your dad was really clumsy when he was a kid, Tsuna." He said, "Good thing you're not like him."

"If you say they were rivals then why would Takaya's dad save Naru-sensei?" Haru asked.

"Well you see boys, although they both say they hated each other and that they say they will never become friends, deep inside they have created a bond." Kakashi explained.

"Bond?" Tetsu asked which Kakashi nods as his answer.

"A bond that connects both of them whenever they are apart." Nowaki said happily.

"Yes, their bond was really unique." Kakashi said which confused the boys. Kakashi then looks at the Uchiha kids, "You do know that your dad left the village when he was young right?" he asked while Takaya and Nowaki nods at his question, "And also the part where he attacked Konoha and almost killed Naru-sensei?" he asked.

"Almost killed my Chichiue?" Tsuna was shock when he heard that part as well as the Uchiha kids.

"So your dad didn't tell you that he attacked Konoha and almost killed Naru-sensei?" Kakashi asked.

"We heard about the part he attacked Konoha but not when he almost killed Naru-sensei." Takaya said worriedly, "Why would Otousama want to kill Naru-sensei?"

"Well you see, your dad wanted to become strong, Takaya." Kakashi explained, "And in order to become strong he had to leave the village and go to a very bad guy who attacked the village before and killed the third Hokage." He said.

"Dad was a bad guy?" Nowaki asked.

Kakashi shook his head, "Your dad was neither good or bad." He said which made the boys confused, "He was just a victim of what the shinobi world had done to get to the top." He said.

"Uchiha's were really powerful and everyone was afraid of them." Kakashi said. "So back to what I've said about bonds." He smiled at the boys, "Everyone gave up on Takaya's and Nowaki's dad when he turned bad." He said, "Except of course Naru-sensei."

"Naru-sensei didn't give up on Otousan?" Takaya asked looking shock, "Even though Otousama almost killed him?"

"That's because their bond is stronger." Kakashi said.

"So that means that Otousan still has a chance to get Naru-sensei back!" Nowaki said excitedly.

Tetsu took another picture where Naruto and Sasuke were already teenagers. He glanced at Kakashi and showed the picture.

"Then how did they became friend?" Tetsu asked, "They seemed to look like they hate each other in this picture." He said.

Kakashi took the picture and chuckled when he remembered the time when the picture was taken. It was the time where Sasuke had come back to Konoha. Naruto was the first one to welcome him.

"Well you see boys." Kakashi smiled at them, "Everyone really thought that they hated each other." He said.

"But those who really look at them like you boys," Kakashi referred to Tsuna, Takaya and Nowaki, "Would really know how they feel towards each other." He said.

"Like they love each other?" Takaya said happily.

Kakashi nods.

"But they didn't show it!" Tetsu whined and gives another picture to Kakashi.

Tsuna looks at the picture and laughed so hard. Takaya and Nowaki also took a peak but they just covered their mouth to stop their laughs. The picture was Sasuke and Naruto covered with some chocolate icing as someone took their picture while they still fight with each other. Haru on the other hand was busy scanning the pictures inside the box.

"That's right. Those two never showed that they loved each other." Kakashi said, "But mostly your Naru-sensei would show how he loves Takaya's and Nowaki's dad from time to time." Kakashi smiled.

"Found it!" Haru shouted and grinned at his friend and Kakashi. He showed them a picture where Naruto was grinning while Sasuke was sitting beside him looking cool but smiling sideways.

Tsuna and the Uchiha brothers took the picture and looked at it very carefully. Tetsu was with Haru looking for some pictures again while Kakashi waited for them to ask him another question.

"Then what happened?" Takaya looks at Kakashi with a confused look.

Kakashi sighs and looks at the boys who were now looking at him. He gave them a sad smile which was noticeable since he still wears his mask. He took the picture from Tsuna's hands and looks at it before telling them what happened.

"It just happened." He said, "Sasuke chose Sakura. Married her. While Naruto left the village."

"Why?" Nowaki asked softly.

Haru and Tetsu didn't say anything after Kakashi told them what happened next. They only looked at their friends who were looking crushed.

Kakashi smiled and tousled Takaya and Nowaki's hair. The boys looked at him with a sad look.

"Don't be like that boys," Kakashi said, "If your dad chose Naruto, you two wouldn't be here at all." He said cheering them up. "You don't want that do you?" he asked.

"But if Otousama chose Naru-sensei they would be happy right now." Takaya said as Nowaki agreed to what his brother said.

"That's selfish." A voice said behind them.

Kakashi and the boys looked at the owner of the voice and saw Naruto standing behind them. Haru and Tetsu crawled behind Tsuna while Tsuna looks worriedly at his father. Takaya and Nowaki were also looking guiltily at Naruto. Kakashi was about to say something when Naruto suddenly leans down and took one envelope inside the box.

Naruto calmly took the envelope and turns it only to see Sasuke's name written at the back in his hand writing. He glanced at Kakashi and then the boys. So this was the reason why Tsuna was excited to go to school today and why he was hyper a while ago together with his friends. He glanced back at the letter and then at the box.

"I'm amazed that you hid all of these after all these years." Naruto said, "It wasn't yours in the first place Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled nervously and tried to say anything but failed. He could only scratched the back of his head and slowly wait for what Naruto would do to him. He knew Naruto wouldn't hurt his son or the other boys but he knew he was dead meat the moment the boys are out of their sight.

"I should have burned them before I left." Naruto said.

And the next thing Kakashi and the boys knew the box was covered with flames turning everything into ashes. Tsuna slowly puts the only picture left inside his pocket and watched his father with a sad look. Takaya and Nowaki were trying to put out the flames while Haru and Tetsu were now hiding behind Tsuna afraid to get scold by Naruto.

"The next time you do something stupid," Naruto let's go of the envelope he picked out of the box awhile ago, "You should know what I'll do to you, Kakashi." He said and the envelope was covered with the same flame that burned the box turning it into nothing but ashes.

Naruto calmly looks at his students and then his eyes stayed at his son after that he sighs and looks at Takaya and Nowaki. He walked forwards and kneels in front of the Uchiha brothers. He could see that the two were afraid of him right now but when Naruto remembered what Takaya had said a while ago he became angry. He pats the two boys head and gave them a smile.

"Takaya, Nowaki." Naruto said, "You shouldn't say things like that a while ago."

Takaya looks at him sadly and was about to say something but stopped and bowed his head.

Naruto sighs, "You should be thankful that your dad chose Sakura and that you two were born." He reasoned out, "If Sasuke chose me, you two wouldn't exist." He said.

Naruto then hugs both Takaya and Nowaki which surprised the two, "And I'm glad he chose Sakura." Naruto smiled while still hugging them, "Because I got to meet you two and became friends with my son, Tsuna." He said.

"Even if Sasuke did choose me, in the end he'll choose someone who will revive his clan." Naruto explained, "Sasuke's happiness is also my happiness." He said.

"Takaya…" Naruto patted Takaya's head softly, "You're a nice kid. Thank you for thinking about my happiness. And also Nowaki." He said and did the same thing. He patted Nowaki's head softly. "Thank you both. I really appreciate it."

Naruto felt his shoulders getting wet and all he could do was let his shoulders get wet as he calms the two boys he was hugging. Haru and Tetsu were looking at Naruto then at Tsuna who was looking sadly at the picture he had kept. Kakashi could only stare at the scene and silently regret what they've made that year which caused Naruto's pain.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Hizen froze from where he was sitting when he heard what Tsunade told him. He was sure that no one mentioned about the lake or the forest being magical or anything so why did she asked about the lake's power? Where did she hear about the lake? He looks at Tsunade worriedly and tried to calm himself but no use. He could feel himself sweat and shake a little.

Tsunade saw how Hizen fidget and that made her worry. It seems like he was hiding something from them. But the question running inside her mind was: is it good news or a bad one? All her questions would only be answered if Hizen cooperates. She sighs and glanced at Shizune. Shizune understood her look and nods her head.

"Hizen-san." Tsunade said and saw Hizen flinched, "You don't have to be scared." She said, "We just want to know how come the lake was magical…" she reasoned out.

"Where have you heard that?" Hizen asked and glanced at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighs and decided to answer him honestly, "Tsuna told Kakashi, Naruto's old teacher." She said, "He accidentally told Kakashi about the lake and the forest being magical." She added.

Hizen sighs, "I see… so it was Tsuna." He smiled and looked at Tsunade, "Those Ninja's that attacked our village…" he began, "They might want to get the Lake's creature." He said.

"Creature?" Tsunade was shocked by what Hizen had said. "What do you mean by creature?" she asked once again.

"The guardian of the Forest." Hizen answered, "That lives at the lake." He said.

"Why does this ninja want that creature?" Tsunade asked.

"Because that creature can grant any wish a person wants." Hizen said.

Tsunade sat on her chair unable to take what Hizen said. How can it be possible? She had heard about stories about creatures like that but no one has ever seen one. Well except the tailed beast that caused havoc for centuries but creatures that grants wishes? Akatsuki didn't even think about these creatures when they want to conquer the whole shinobi world. Then how come a creature like this one started to exist?

"Have you seen this creature for yourself, Hizen-san?" she asked.

"No…" Hizen said which made Tsunade think that Hizen was only making up the story but what he said next shocked her, "But Naruto-san had seen the creature."

Tsunade as well as Shizune were now gaping at the old man. They didn't understand. How come Naruto saw the beast?

"Hokage-sama…" Hizen called out, "If those ninja's wants to get the creature," he gulps and looks at Tsunade worriedly, "Then I think Naruto-san is in great danger." He said.

"Why do you say that?" Tsunade asked.

"Every 10 years, our village has a custom which we always follow." Hizen said, "When the moon turns red, we always sacrifice one person to the lake." He explained, "But when we say 'sacrifice' it means giving the lake a medium for the beast to take over."

"What does this have to do with Naruto?" she asked feeling her body shiver.

"Naruto-san has been chosen to be the medium this year." Hizen said. "But since our village was destroyed before our custom was performed Naruto-san was spared.

"What happens with the chosen ones after they merge with the creature?" Tsunade asked feeling her hands sweat.

"They die after the creature leaves their bodies." Hizen said which cause Shizune to gasp and Tsunade to stand abruptly from her chair.

"Does Naruto know that he was the chosen one?" Tsunade asked while shouting, "Does he know?"

Hizen slowly nods, "He knows…" he said, "Before we purified Naruto-san at the lake I told him that the lake might choose him to become the chosen one and we also told him the consequences but he just smiled and said that he'll be okay." He added.

"That stupid gaki!" Tsunade cursed and the looks at Hizen.

"Hokage-sama, if the Mist Country knows about Naruto being the chosen one they might come and try to get him." Hizen said.

"How does your ritual work?" Tsunade asked seriously.

Hizen looks at her and began explaining, "Our ritual begins with the chosen one being purified by any water coming from the forest's lake. After that the chosen one must ride a small boat going to the center of the lake." He cleared his throat before continuing, "He waits there until the red moon completely covers him from above. And when that happens the lake would glow from blue to dark red. After that the dark red waters of the lake would cover the chosen one like a ball of red sphere and then when the sphere breaks the chosen one would have already merged with the creature."

Tsunade felt her body freeze. Naruto was going to be like what Hizen had said. She glanced at Shizune and then at Hizen.

"You said that this is performed every 10 years, what happens if you didn't do it on that very day?" she asked.

"The chosen one gets free from his tie with the creature." Hizen said.

"How many days left before you perform the ritual?" Tsunade asked.

"20 days left before the ritual." Hizen answered.

"Then the Mist Country won't have enough time to figure it out who the chosen one is." Tsunade said.

"But we still have to be careful Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"I know," Tsunade said, "Shizune, who do you think is strong enough to protect Naruto from any danger?" she asked.

Shizune stared at Tsunade and then Tsunade glared at her when she didn't answer. Hizen could only look at the two women and wait for their decision. Shizune sighs and looks at Tsunade seriously.

"You know the answer to that question, right Tsunade-sama?" Shizune asked, "The person who will do anything to protect Naruto even if it means sacrificing his life to save Naruto from any danger." She said. "There's only one person who will do that, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade sighs and massaged her temple. She nods at Shizune, "I know."

"Uchiha Sasuke." Both women said in unison.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Dark: (Notice something) Hmmm?**

**Naruto: (Look) Is there something wrong, Dark-chan?**

**Dark: (Smiles) Yumi's awake…**

**Sasuke: (Stop looking at his new Naruto pictures) Hn?**

**Yumi: (Appear out of nowhere) I'm back! (Smiles)**

**Naruto and Sasuke: (Smiles) Welcome back…**

**Yumi: (Smiles) I guess we have to post this then post chapter 7… (Walks away) But first! I have to eat! I'm starved!**

**Sasuke: Hn… (Follow Yumi) Let's go, Dobe… (Smirk)**

**Naruto: Teme! (Pouts and face the audience with a smile) Stay tuned guys! (Waves and follows Yumi and Sasuke)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: Sasuke betrayed Naruto... Naruto left... What happens when Naruto's life is in danger and needs Konoha's help? Will he accept Sasuke's help? Or will he igore the Uchiha? (I know that the summary has been changed in this chapter but please bear with me for I have not yet slept a single hour and the last time I lay down on my bed was 24 hours ago...)**

**Warnings: Yaoi... ^w^**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: Wahhhhh! I'm drunk last night! (Laughs)**

**Naruto: It's the first time I saw you being drunk, Yumi-chan… (Amazed)**

**Yumi: (Laughs) **

**Sasuke: Who was the guy? **

**Yumi: You mean Al-kun?**

**Sasuke: (Nods)**

**Naruto: Your boyfriend? (Curious)**

**Yumi: (Smile) I knew you'd say that, Naru-chan but he isn't my boyfriend…**

**Naruto: You two were really close! (Whine)**

**Sasuke: And he even paid for you with the expenses for the cottage… (Calm)**

**Yumi: That's because I never brought my wallet… Our meeting yesterday was unexpected…**

**Sasuke: but you were happy to see them?**

**Yumi: (Nods) I never had so much fun last night… (Smiles) **

**Naruto: How long did you stay at the cottage of the resort?**

**Yumi: Only for an hour and half… after that we went to the clubhouse of our place and continued the party… then we went to my house and chatted…**

**Naruto: What time did they go home?**

**Yumi: Around eleven in the evening… (Smiles)**

**Sasuke: At least you had fun…**

**Yumi: Yup! Now let's get on with the story! (Grin)**

**Disclaimer: If I own Naruto... OMG, it'll be like a world full of gay and Yaoi fan girls~ XDDDD**

**I know it's late guys, but here's my gift for the Christmas as well as for the new year! X3**

* * *

**Academy**

Kakashi was leaning on the tree while watching Naruto teaches his students how to throw their kunais and hit their targets successfully. He still couldn't believe that Naruto would end up as a teacher when he returns here at Konoha. He waved when he saw Naruto looking at him. Although Naruto still doesn't chat with him like he used to be when he was still a teenager he could feel that Naruto was slowly trying to talk to him after what happened a while ago.

Kakashi saw Naruto walked towards him and he slowly straightened up. He didn't want Naruto to get angry with him again so he would be serious while talking to Naruto. Naruto nods his head at Kakashi and then turns to look at his students. While Kakashi waits for Naruto to speak up first.

"Why did you bring all of those, Kakashi?" Naruto asked while his eyes still glues at his students.

"Tsuna was curious as well as Takaya and Nowaki." Kakashi answered honestly.

Naruto glanced at him but turned away quickly, "You shouldn't have…" he said, "What's past is past." Naruto said.

"Naruto," Kakashi sighs, "Didn't you hear what Takaya and Nowaki said a while ago?" he asked.

"I have." Naruto said. "But that doesn't mean that I'll let myself hope that there's still a chance for me and their dad." He said.

"Sasuke really loves you Naruto." Kakashi said dejectedly.

"Funny…" Naruto said and looks at Takaya and Nowaki, "Hearing that from you doesn't really sound convincing." He said.

"Naru-"

"Stop it Kakashi." Naruto warned, "I might be talking to you right now but believe me…" Naruto turns to look at him calmly, "I haven't forgiven any one of you yet."

Kakashi gulps when he saw the hatred in Naruto's eyes towards him so he kept his mouth shut as he looks at Naruto.

"Iruka-sensei might forgive you with anything you do but I am not the same Naruto who would smile and laugh whenever you get late or do something bad towards me." Naruto said.

"You should know that I am not the same Naruto you once knew." Naruto said then suddenly smirks, "Then again, who even bothered to know the old Naruto?" he asked sarcastically.

"I'm so-"

"Kakashi…" Naruto cuts him off before he could even say he's sorry, "Just forget about what happened between Sasuke and I." he said but almost pleadingly, "I have moved on and so must he." And with that Naruto walked away from Kakashi.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

Sasuke walked inside of Tsunade's office and saw her sitting on the couch with an old man opposite to her. When Tsunade saw him she immediately stands up and motioned him to follow her towards her desk. When they reached her desk Sasuke took off his Anbu mask and waited for Tsunade to speak.

"Uchiha." Tsunade said then cleared her throat, "I have a mission for you." She said.

Seriously she should get to the point rather than keeping him there because she was hesitant to tell him his next mission. Why should she be? She doesn't even care what happens to him. The only person she ever cared about was Naruto. He secretly sighed when Naruto came in his mind. The incident that happened this morning at the academy still sticks inside his mind about what Nowaki had said to him.

_"I told Naru-sensei that Otousan still loves him."_

"Your next mission is to guard Naruto and protect him."

Sasuke froze from where he was standing. His face didn't show any reaction to Tsunade but his mind was trying to comprehend what Tsunade had told him. He looks at Shizune who looked away from him.

"Could you repeat what you've said, Hokage-sama?" Sasuke asked calmly.

Tsunade sighs and looks at Hizen then back at Sasuke, "I said… your next mission is to guard Naruto and protect him." She said.

"I don't understand." Sasuke said, "Shouldn't he be safe since he's here inside Konoha?" he asked.

"That's true but when Hizen told me about their forests secret we think the Mist Ninja's wants Naruto as their main target." She said.

Sasuke glanced at Hizen then at Tsunade, "Aren't you going to order some other Anbu Ninja's to guard him?" he asked, "You know perfectly well that Naruto hates me still." He said.

"I know that but would you let him be taken away by those Ninja's?" she asked and then became serious, "Sasuke, if they take Naruto, he'll die." She said.

"What do you mean die?" Sasuke was now getting annoyed. "Hokage-sama if you're playing games right now you should stop it be-"

"Your Hokage's not lying my man." Hizen interfered.

Sasuke glares at him and was about to say something but Hizen was quick.

"Naruto will die if those ninja's get their hands on Naruto." Hizen said.

"Hokage-sama I understand the situation…" Sasuke said then turned to face Tsunade, "But I think Naruto wouldn't be okay with this." He said.

"I'll let Hizen-san talk to Naruto about you being his bodyguard." She said, "Hizen-san said that Naruto would agree with what our decision is because of Naruto's title in their village." Tsunade said.

"What title?" Sasuke asked.

"His title being the 'Chosen One'" Hizen answered for Tsunade.

"Chosen One?" Sasuke asked totally getting confused.

"I'll explain everything to you Uchiha." Tsunade said then gave Sasuke an unreadable look, "Uchiha you still love Naruto right?" she asked which shocked Hizen and Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama!" Shizune shouted.

Hizen could only look at the expressionless man in front of him and then looked at Tsunade. He couldn't believe that the man in front of him was in love with Naruto. But Tsunade asked him if he 'still' loves Naruto. Is he one of the reasons why Naruto left the village?

"I think that this is not the time to ask me that kind of question, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said calmly then looks at Hizen. "Hizen-san you could come with me tonight at Naruto's apartment." He said which earned him a curious looked from Tsunade and Shizune.

"Why are you going to Naruto-san's place tonight?" Hizen asked and Tsunade and Shizune were listening.

Sasuke sighs and raised his hand in front and Tsunade got his point. She gave him the paper which contains the information about Naruto and the village he lived for almost 10 years. Hizen, Tsunade and Shizune were still waiting for Sasuke to answer Hizen's question that made Sasuke a little annoyed. He stared at Tsunade and rolled the scroll for his next mission and turned his back.

"I'll see you tonight at Naruto's place, Hizen-san." Sasuke said and bowed before leaving the office.

* * *

**Mist**** Village**

A man was staring at scroll hanging in one of his walls. The scroll contains a picture of dragon whose head was facing the heavens while its tail was covered by the lakes water. The man who watched this particular suddenly grabs the scroll and pulled in from its place resulting for the picture to be torn into halves.

"Master."

The man suddenly turned his head and saw some of his ninja's kneeling before him. He threw the torn scroll angrily before facing the ninja's.

"Have you found the other villagers?" he asked.

"Yes master." The ninja that called him a while ago answered and slowly faced his master.

"The other villagers that escaped the attacked of my men are now residing at Konoha." The ninja said. "The ninja's whom I've ordered to go back to the village to see if there are some survivors caught a sight of some Anbu guards of Konoha at the area."

"I see…" the man said and then saw the letter the Hokage sent him yesterday, "Get ready to attack Konoha." He said.

The ninja's looked at him disbelievingly. He smirks at them and went towards him table and took the letter that the Hokage had sent him.

"I guess we'll have to accept the meeting that the Hokage wants." He said and stared at his minions. "While I have a meeting with the Hokage, you do your job secretly and look for the Chosen One." He said.

"We understand." The ninja said and disappeared together with the other ninja's.

The man then glanced at the torn scroll, "20 days before the moon turns to red." He said, "I'll never let anyone destroy my plans."

A creepy laugh was heard all over the place which made some people shiver in fear.

* * *

**Academy**

Tsuna, Takaya and Nowaki were waiting outside the gate of the academy for their fathers to arrive. Although the three kids were still not sure if Naruto would act normally with Takaya's and Nowaki's dad they still hoped that the two would still end up together.

"Nee, Takaya…" Tsuna called out for his friend, "Do you guys really want my Chichiue to end up with your father?" he asked.

Takaya and Nowaki both nod at the same time when Tsuna looked at them.

"But what about your mother?" Tsuna asked worriedly.

"Like I said a while ago mom doesn't love us." Takaya said seriously, "All mom would do is shout or criticize our Otousama every time she's at home."

"That's right, and Otousan was always the one who took care of us." Nowaki, "Otousan deserves to be happy."

"But Chichiue really is stubborn!" Tsuna pouted.

"Who's stubborn?"

The three boys turned their backs with a surprised look and saw Sasuke standing behind them. Takaya pouted and scold Sasuke not to sneak up behind them. Sasuke only smiled and pats his son's head and then looks at Tsuna.

"Who's stubborn, Tsuna?" Sasuke asked while smiling at the boy.

"My Chichiue…" Tsuna smiled.

"Naruto?" Sasuke could only smile when Tsuna nods his head at him, "Why is that?" he asked.

"It's because he won't admit that he wants to be with you!" Tsuna said and gave the picture he had kept during break time to Sasuke.

Sasuke was shocked when he saw the picture. It was him and Naruto at the park while taking their picture on one bench. It was Naruto's idea that Sasuke couldn't say 'no'.

"Where did you-"

"Uncle Kakashi did." Nowaki answered before Sasuke could even finish his question.

"But we could only save one." Tsuna said sadly as Takaya and Nowaki bowed their heads.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Uncle Kakashi brought all the pictures of Otousama and Naru-sensei when they were still kids until you were older." Takaya said while he hugs Sasuke's leg, "And those letters we haven't read yet." He said sadly.

"But Chichiue found us and burned everything." Tsuna said.

"All that's left is that picture." Nowaki said, "Otousan, we'll still win Naru-sensei's heart right?"

Sasuke could only smile he didn't know that his sons and Naruto's son wanted them to be together. Even Kakashi and Tsunade were helping them to be together again. And yet even though many were willing to help, Naruto's heart was already close and won't forgive Sasuke.

"They still want to bring us together huh?"

Sasuke was surprised when he noticed that his sons and Tsuna were frozen. He looked around and saw that everything stopped. It seems like time had stopped itself. He looked around to see the owner of the voice who was none other than Naruto. He saw the blond sitting up the tree branch.

"Kids their age are really innocent and naïve don't you think so?" Naruto asked again and jumped down the tree.

"How did you-?"

"A jutsu I learned when I was living at the forest village." Naruto calmly answer.

Sasuke could only look at Naruto. He wanted to say something but it seems that he still couldn't find his voice whenever he wanted to say something to Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and kneeled in front of Tsuna, "My son seems to like you." He said.

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke closed his eyes unable to control the emotion swirling inside his body. He had long for that voice to call his name once again.

"Everyone seems to want us back being lovers." Naruto said, "Is Sakura one of them?" Naruto asked as he looks at Sasuke.

Sasuke sadly looked at Naruto and shook his head, "No, she's not."

"I see…" Naruto smiled, "She's your wife…" he said.

"But I don't love her…" Sasuke said quickly yet calmly.

"And yet you chose and married her." Naruto quickly said.

Sasuke felt something stab his heart when Naruto's voice held so much hatred but Naruto's face was expressionless when he said those words. He walked towards Naruto and tried to kneel in front of him but Naruto stopped him.

"You know I don't want any of my friends to get hurt because of me." Naruto said, "Wasn't 10 years enough for you to fall in love with Sakura?" he asked.

"I tried but I can't." Sasuke answered.

Naruto smiled and then stands up, "I'm willing to forget everything you know." He said, "But are you?" he looked at Sasuke expectantly.

Sasuke sighed and looked at Naruto with remorse, "If that's what you want…" he said.

"You have to say your answer clearly Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sasuke then looked at Naruto seriously, "You know my real answer Naruto."

"Are you really going to win me back?" Naruto asked.

"I have to…" Sasuke said, "I'll start tonight."

"Sakura-"

"I am ready to divorce her Naruto. She doesn't treat my sons like her own." Sasuke said, "She always shouts at them and hurts them whenever I'm away for a mission."

Naruto was shocked when Sasuke told them that Sakura was hurting her own children. He looked at Takaya and Nowaki who were still frozen in time and then looked at Sasuke.

"I see…" Naruto said and released his jutsu making the kids looked surprised when Naruto was beside Sasuke looking at them.

"When did Chichiue arrived?" Tsuna asked while hugging Naruto's leg.

Naruto smiled, "I just arrived." He then looked at Sasuke, "Then I'll be expecting you and your sons tonight?" he asked making Sasuke looked a little surprised.

"Can we also sleep at Naru-sensei's apartment, Otousama?" Takaya asked Sasuke.

Naruto worriedly looked at Sasuke. Sasuke smiled at him and then at Takaya. He kneeled in front of his son, "Maybe next time, Takaya." He said which made Naruto sigh in relief.

"How about this Saturday?" Nowaki asked.

Naruto was really getting scared with Takaya and Nowaki's plan to get him and Sasuke together. Really! They are really Sasuke's sons! What an Uchiha wants the Uchiha gets.

"They really have your attitude." Naruto whispered but Sasuke heard it.

"Of course," Sasuke smirked, "They are my sons, Dobe." He teased.

Naruto's mouth act in reflex, "Don't call me that Teme!" he shouted which he quickly covered his mouth when some students going out of the academy threw him a disturbing look as well as their sons.

"Watch your language in front of these children, Naru-sensei." Sasuke teased and grab Takaya and Nowaki's hand. "We'll see you tonight." He said.

Naruto pouted and glared at Sasuke, "Of course, Teme." He grinned evilly, "Expect that you'll have nothing but ramen tonight!"

Sasuke smirks, "As if you'll prepare some ramen for your guest." Sasuke retort, "I heard from my sons that you're a wonderful cook." He teased.

Tsuna, Takaya and Nowaki were looking at their fathers while the two men started to bicker at each other. They also saw some students watching in fascination when they saw how Naruto pouted and get childish with his actions.

Iruka was walking out of the academy with Kakashi when they saw some students looking at Naruto and Sasuke bicker.

"Seems like Sasuke is starting his move." Kakashi smiled while looking at his two former students bickering.

"Nice move…" Iruka said with a disbelieving look.

Kakashi chuckled and glanced at Iruka, "Well you know that Sasuke knows how to get Naruto to react to him, right?" he asked.

"They know each other more, I know Kakashi." Iruka said.

"But the only problem is that Naruto seemed hesitant to open his heart again." Kakashi sighed.

"You know that he really gave it all for Sasuke." Iruka said, "And in the end Sasuke…" Iruka shook his head, "I mean some of Naruto's close friend betrayed him." He said.

Kakashi felt guilty, "I know we all did something to hurt Naruto. We kept from him about Sasuke's engagement with Sakura." He said, "But we are trying our best to correct our mistakes right now."

Iruka sighs and glanced at Kakashi, "Do you think Sasuke would tell Naruto that Sakura abuses Takaya and Nowaki." He asked.

"Maybe." Kakashi said angrily, "I'm really disappointed at her Iruka." He sighed, "I never would have thought that she'll hurt Takaya and Nowaki because she wanted to have Sasuke for all herself."

"I never knew that she was obsessed with Sasuke." Iruka said.

Kakashi sighed then looked at Sasuke and Naruto who were still bickering, "Should we stop them?" he asked Iruka, "They are really attracting a lot of students."

Iruka smiled, "You're right." He chuckled, "They really act like kids when they bicker."

"I agree." Kakashi said and went towards Sasuke and Naruto while Iruka followed beside him.

* * *

**Market**

Naruto was stomping his foot while walking with the crowd at the market. He was cursing under his breath a certain raven haired man. Why did he even lose control when that bastard called him 'Dobe'? Damn his reflexes!

_"You just miss him calling you by that name." Kyuubi said._

Naruto started getting moody then.

_'And here I thought you'd shut your mouth you damn fox!'_ he shouted inside his head.

_"Can't help it kit." Kyuubi answered and snickered._

Naruto ignored Kyuubi's chuckle and proceed to buy the ingredients he need for tonight's dinner.

Naruto glanced with a long face, "M-m-m-m-a-a-a-a-y-y-y I e-e-e-e-v-e-n ask why you're here?"

Sasuke smirks, "Iruka told me to help you." He said.

Naruto sighs and gave Sasuke the bags he was holding a while ago and grinned at the raven, "You wanted to help then fine!" he said and continued to walk.

"What are you buying!" Sasuke complained when the bags he was holding were heavy, "You are just going to feed me and my sons, Dobe!" he said.

"Teme, if you noticed, Iruka and Kakashi are still staying inside my apartment." Naruto said while stopping at a carrot stand, "They'll definitely end up staying for dinner!" he said.

Sasuke shut his mouth and continued to follow Naruto. Both not noticing the angry pair of eyes watching them from afar.

* * *

**Hokage**** Tower**

Tsunade was at the Hokage's library when she heard some noise outside the room. She sighed and glanced at the open door and saw Shizune running worriedly towards her.

"What's wrong Shizune?" she asked when Shizune approached her.

"The Mist Country sent another letter saying that they want to meet you, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said.

"Really?" Tsunade asked shocked.

"Yes, they'll arrive here 2 days from now." Shizune informed her.

"I see…" Tsunade said, "Shizune, make sure to let Sasuke know about this information." She said. "You know where he'll be tonight so I suggest you send him the letter there."

"I understand, Tsunade-sama." She said and walked towards the door following Tsunade.

_This is going to be troublesome, _Tsunade sighed, _now I sound like Shikamaru._

As she walked back to her office Tsunade saw a familiar woman standing at the middle of the room. She sighed once again and massaged her temple.

"What do you want Sakura?" she asked.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Grin) How's the story so far?**

**Naruto: (Listening to Yumi's music)**

**Yumi: Naru-chan's busy at the moment so I'll just shorten our chat… (Smiles)**

**Sasuke: What she means to say is that…**

**Yumi: Reviews are needed! I always appreciate the reader's opinions and views with my stories so…**

**Sasuke: They understand you, Yumi… (Calm)**

**Yumi: (Grin) Thanks guys! Until next time then! (Smiles) **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: Sasuke betrayed Naruto... Naruto left... What happens when Naruto's life is in danger and needs Konoha's help? Will he accept Sasuke's help? Or will he igore the Uchiha? (I know that the summary has been changed in this chapter but please bear with me for I have not yet slept a single hour and the last time I lay down on my bed was 24 hours ago...)**

**Warnings: Yaoi... ^w^**

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Bows) I'm not back for good but I will still update my stories although it might take long. Sorry guys! (Bows)**

**Naruto: We understand. Because there is too much drama happening inside your house right now.**

**Yumi: (Nods)**

**Naruto: Why?**

**Yumi: (Sighs) I was scold! They don't understand me at all! **

**Naruto: Eh?**

**Yumi: They've judged me!**

**Naruto: (Hugs) Poor Yumi-chan…**

**Yumi: (Pouts)**

**Sasuke: (Appears) Naru- oh, you're back.**

**Yumi: (Glares) Sasuke you're mean! You don't even look happy seeing me!**

**Naruto: (Sweat) Sasuke's always like that Yumi-chan… (Sweat drop)**

**Disclaimer: Naruto wa Ore Janai des... (Naruto is not mine)**

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Iruka and Kakashi were at the living room together with Sasuke's and Naruto's sons while Naruto and Sasuke were at the kitchen. From time to time, Iruka would shot a worried glance at the kitchen's door as Kakashi would reassure him that the two grown up men won't fight to death with their kids around.

"Kakashi," Iruka sighs, "I don't even know what to feel with you saying that…" he said to his lover.

Kakashi smiled and looks at Takaya and Tsuna who were watching a cartoon show at the television. On his corner he saw Nowaki also looking at the kitchen door with an excited look. Kakashi couldn't help but smile at Sasuke's sons. They were really looking forward for their father to end up with Naruto. All that's left is for Naruto to open his heart again.

Nowaki saw his Uncle Kakashi looking at him with a happy face which made Nowaki blush so hard.

"Are you really that excited Nowaki?" Kakashi asked.

Nowaki nods and then went to sit beside his brother and Tsuna. Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle. Who would have thought that Sasuke's son would blush that hard? Iruka stared at his lover and looks at whom Kakashi was laughing at and he smiled when he saw Nowaki covering his face with both hands but his ears told Iruka everything the brunette teacher needs to know.

"I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I CAN HANDLE EVERYTHING HERE!"

Iruka and the others were shocked to hear Naruto shout angrily and they knew who he was shouting at. Iruka sighs and was about to stand and make Naruto and Sasuke stop what they were doing inside the kitchen but Kakashi stopped him. He looks at his lover with a confused look when he saw Kakashi was smiling.

"Let Sasuke handle this by himself." Kakashi said and pulled Iruka back to the couch.

"Chichiue really is short tempered nowadays." Tsuna calmly says at Takaya and Nowaki.

"And Otousama looks playful when he's with Naru-sensei." Nowaki said.

Iruka and Kakashi were surprised to see Tsuna and Nowaki standing at the corner of the living room and looking at the kitchen area. Takaya was behind Nowaki and was also looking at Naruto and his dad.

"Guess that the kids really like to see their dad with the other." Kakashi chuckled at his statement but stopped when he saw the worried look on Iruka's face.

"What's wrong, Iruka?" he asked.

"I don't know, Kakashi," Iruka sighs and leans on Kakashi's shoulder, "I'm feeling kinda worried…" he said, "It's as if something bad will happen."

Kakashi pats his lover's head to comfort him, "Nothing's gonna happen…" he said but deep down he was also feeling the same as Iruka.

"Whaa!" Takaya teased, "Iruka-sensei and Uncle Kakashi are going to kiss!"

Nowaki and Tsuna joined Takaya in teasing the two adults then leaving Naruto and Sasuke with their own activity inside the kitchen.

* * *

**Kitchen**

Naruto was slicing the carrots as if he was slicing someone with pure rage. He was even ignoring the person beside him who was washing the vegetables that he was going to use for the soup he was going to cook.

"Stupid Teme…" he whispered but he was heard by the said Teme.

"I heard that, Dobe." Sasuke smirks and placed the vegetables on the colander beside Naruto.

"I already told you to stop calling me that…" Naruto complains but didn't look at Sasuke, "I'm not a dobe anymore." He said and takes some vegetables and starts slicing them.

Sasuke wipes his hands on the towel hanging on the counter and his expression became serious. He knew that the Naruto beside him was different yet still the Naruto whom he once shared everything.

"I know…" he said in a serious tone which made Naruto stopped what he was doing.

Naruto, to be frank was tired of this charade, he didn't want this to happen but he had no choice. The village that he considered his real home was attacked resulting for him and the other villagers to ask for help, which was asking shelter from any village that has protection and that was Konoha itself. He didn't want to at first but if he asked Gaara's help, Konoha would surely know where he was and his hiding would be futile. So in the end Konoha was the only solution for him and the villagers to ask for help. He knew the consequences but he didn't count that his son and Sasuke's children would plan for him and Sasuke to be together again. He was scared…

Scared to be hurt again…

To be hurt by Sasuke…

He didn't want that…

The last time Sasuke hurt him had been deathly painful.

Naruto was so focused on what he was thinking that he was surprised when he felt two strong arms hug him.

"Wha-" Naruto couldn't finish his sentence for Sasuke had transferred them on another dimension. He tried to struggle but Sasuke only tightened his hold of him.

"Sasuke, I'm warning you!" Naruto warned.

"Just for a while…" Sasuke whispered on Naruto's ear. "Let me stay like this." He said and lays his head on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto stopped struggling the moment Sasuke placed his head on his shoulder. He could feel Sasuke's chest move up and down because of his breathing and shivered when he felt Sasuke's breath hit his neck. Even though he couldn't see Sasuke because he was hugged from the back he knew that Sasuke was content.

He also wants to be like this forever… just like in the past.

Naruto felt his heart throb as if telling him that what they were doing right now was right but his mind was opposing his heart. He wanted Sasuke at the same time that he didn't want the Uchiha.

"I always…"

Naruto heard Sasuke whispered but bows his head instead of glancing at the raven. Naruto wanted to hug him back but was hesitant so instead he listened to what Sasuke was telling him.

"I always wished for us to be together…"

Sasuke's hold tightened resulting for Naruto to hit his back at Sasuke's chest.

"Even though I knew that things won't be easy because I was a rouge ninja and betrayed the village."

"I selfishly wished that you would be there for me and continue to believe in me even if the whole Konoha villagers hate me."

"Because I knew you were the only person who would accept me."

Naruto was now trying to escape from Sasuke's grip. He knew where this was going and he didn't want it. He wasn't prepared yet.

"Sasuke, please…" Naruto was now begging for Sasuke to let him go.

"Naruto…"

Before Naruto could comprehend what Sasuke was doing, he felt something warm touch his lips. He stood still. Frozen. He knew what Sasuke was doing and yet his body didn't do anything. His mind had stopped thinking rationally and only his heart had started beating fast.

Ten years had passed and yet it feels as if it were just yesterday. Naruto still remembered how Sasuke would kiss him and make him feel happy with just a single kiss.

He missed Sasuke's kiss…

He missed Sasuke…

So much…

Without thinking, Naruto's hands reached out for Sasuke and encircled his arms on Sasuke's neck as they kiss.

* * *

**Hokage's Office**

It was evening already but Tsunade was still at her office together with Shizune. She was trying to understand what the report on the paper was telling her but her mind was somewhere else. Apparently, she was thinking about her talk with Sakura earlier that day. It seems that Sakura has already heard of Naruto's homecoming and was mad because she was thinking that Naruto was a threat to her and Sasuke's marriage. Well, it was true, Sasuke loves Naruto and not Sakura so maybe that was why she was there at her office to discuss with her about Naruto.

_"I demand an explanation why I was not told about the arrival of that man!" Sakura Haruno shouted inside the Hokage's office the moment Tsunade entered the room._

_"Calm yourself, Sakura." Tsunade said as she walks to her desk and sits on her chair._

_Sakura was fuming as Tsunade stared at her calmly. She couldn't believe that the woman in front of her was the same student she was happy to teach her techniques in the past and now she was regretting her decision._

_"As for Naruto's arrival, it was inevitable." Tsunade explained._

_"Why?" Sakura asked, "He's conniving! I just saw him with my husband before coming here at the market area!" she shouted and slammed her fist on Tsunade's table resulting for some papers to fall._

_"SAKURA!" Tsunade shouted back in a warning tone._

_"He's here to steal Sasuke from me!" she told Tsunade, "That's the only reason why he's back because he can't accept that Sasuke loves me and not him!"_

_Tsunade was looking at Sakura disbelievingly. Did Sakura really think of that about her old teammate? Naruto who was there for her when Sasuke left the village? Who courage her to still believe in what the Uchiha was doing?_

_"Isn't it the opposite, Sakura?" Tsunade asked._

_Sakura stares at Tsunade angrily, "What do you mean?" she asked._

_"Isn't it the other way around?" Tsunade asked, "You stole Sasuke from Naruto." She explained._

_"I helped you because it was the council members who wanted for Uchiha to produce an heir to his clan." Tsunade said, "And you were chosen because you were his teammate." _

_"So what?" Sakura sneered, "He accepted it!"_

_"Because he was forced to accept it!" Tsunade was loosing her patience with Sakura and was ready to strangle her if Shizune didn't enter the room with a worried look._

_"Tsunade-sama…"_

_Shizune hesitantly walks toward Tsunade's place with Ton-ton on her arms. She glanced at the still angry Sakura who didn't even spare her a glance._

_Tsunade sighs and leans on her chair, "We'll talk again tomorrow, Sakura." She said._

_"Cool your head first, you're talking irrationally at the moment and this talk will result to nothing if this continues." Tsunade reasoned out but it seems Sakura didn't listen to her words._

_"I won't allow that man steal Sasuke from me." Sakura said, "Even if it means that I have to do everything to make sure Sasuke stays with me forever." She said and walks out of the office._

"Tsunade-sama?"

Tsunade snapped out of her reverie and looks at the worried Shizune. She smiled and looks back at the paper she was reading and reads it again.

"Were you thinking about what Sakura said a while ago?" Shizune asked.

Tsunade sighs and nods her head. She was worried about what Sakura might do to Naruto. Another reason for her to worry about Naruto. He was being targeted by Mist's ninjas and was endanger to Sakura's wrath. She only hopes that Sasuke would be able to protect Naruto with any danger that may come towards Naruto.

"I can't help but worry, Shizune…" Tsunade said, "Naruto's life is in danger from the Mist's ninjas and now Sakura might plan something to get rid of Naruto."

Shizune pats Tsunade's shoulder as if to cheer her.

"Sasuke's with him, Tsunade-sama." Shizune said, "He'll do everything to protect Naruto from harm."

Tsunade sighs more, "That's the problem, Shizune." She said.

Shizune looks at Tsunade confusedly.

"What do you mean by that, Tsunade-sama?" she asked.

"I know the Uchiha can protect Naruto from the Mist and Sakura…" Tsunade said, "But who can protect Naruto from him?" she asked.

"Huh?" Shizune was more confused.

"I don't understand, Tsunade-sama…" she said, "Why would Naruto need protection from Sasuke?" she asked.

Tsunade didn't answer Shizune's question but instead stood from her seat and walks toward her window where she could see the houses of the villagers in Konoha.

* * *

**Naruto's Apartment**

Kakashi wasn't surprise to see no one at the kitchen when he entered the room he had sensed Sasuke activating his Sharingan and knew that Iruka had felt it also. He sighs and decides to help Iruka prepare their dinner while he told the kids to wait for them at the living room when dinner was ready.

"Where did Otousan and Naru-sensei go?" Nowaki asked while Tsuna was looking around to see if he could find Naruto.

"I felt Otousama's chakra a while ago." Takaya said, "Did he use his-"

"He wanted to talk with Naru-sensei in private." Kakashi said and pushes the kids out of the kitchen.

"I can't find Chichiue anywhere." Tsuna said as he saw Nowaki and Takaya at the living room.

"Don't worry, Tsuna." Nowaki smiled, "I think Otousan wants to talk with Naru-sensei in private." He said.

"Really?" Tsuna asked excitingly.

Takaya and Nowaki nods in answer. The three boys then went to continue watching the show they were watching a while ago.

* * *

The kiss ended when Naruto was already out of breath. He was panting and leaning on Sasuke's chest. He still couldn't believe that they kissed.

_"And who said to forget and move on?" Kyuubi asked. _

_'Shut up!'_

"Naruto?" he heard Sasuke call his name but he couldn't look at Sasuke yet. He was embarrassed and was angry at himself for giving in so quickly just because he missed Sasuke's kiss.

_"It's okay to know you're human…" Kyuubi teased and chuckles._

"Did you hate it?" he heard Sasuke asked.

_'No'_

"It's not right…" instead he answered without looking at Sasuke's face. "You know that this isn't right…" he said as if trying to convince himself more than Sasuke.

"I love you." Sasuke whispered.

Tears then began to fall on Naruto's eyes. He had always… wanted to hear those words again even if he was far from the Uchiha. Even if Sasuke betrayed him he still wants to hear those words because he felt the same.

Sasuke could only hug Naruto and wait for the blond to calm down. Their lives were chaotic he knows that but he wanted Naruto. Call him selfish or what but he wanted to be with Naruto till the day he dies. He wanted to be with the blonde forever.

_"Kit, you should tell him how you feel." Kyuubi said._

_"It might be the only way that you could reach your feelings towards him." Kyuubi reasoned out._

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke hugs Naruto tight when he heard his name being called.

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke…"

Naruto continues to say Sasuke's name as if trying to reach the raven even though the said man was hugging him. And miraculously Sasuke understood.

"I'm here."

"Sasuke…"

Naruto nuzzles his head on Sasuke's chest.

_'I'm scared.'_

"Don't be."

Sasuke answered as if hearing Naruto's inner pleas.

"Sasuke…"

_'Don't leave me…'_

Sasuke placed his head on Naruto's shoulder and lower his head and smiled sadly.

"I won't…" Sasuke said.

"Sasuke…"

_'I Love You…'_

Sasuke then hides his face on Naruto's shoulder and whispered.

"I Love You Too."

* * *

Iruka was almost finished with the curry when he heard someone knock on the door. He looks at the entrance of the kitchen and saw Kakashi stand to answer the door. Did Naruto expect some more guests?

"Good evening."

Iruka heard someone said and he heard Kakashi's voice answering the greeting.

"It's a surprise to see you tonight, Hizen-san." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi…" Iruka went out of the kitchen, "Who?"

"The Village Leader of the place Naruto lived for almost ten years." Kakashi explained.

"Hizen-san, this is Iruka Umino, Naruto's teacher when he was studying at the academy." Kakashi introduced.

"Is that so?" Iruka smiled and walks toward the old man, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Iruka." He said. "Thank you for taking care of Naruto." He added before shaking hands with Hizen.

"I can see that you were the source of how Naruto became a good teacher for the children in our village." Hizen smiled and looked around.

"Is Naruto here?" he asked.

Iruka scratched his cheek, "He's out at the moment, is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing's wrong." Hizen reassured. "There's just something we need to talk about."

"Did Uchiha-san arrive already?" Hizen asked again.

"You're also looking for Sasuke?" Kakashi was the one to ask.

Hizen nods, "It's about Naruto's title and our village's secret. I need to discuss it with Naruto and to convince him to accept Sasuke as his bodyguard." He said.

"Then you should wait for them to arrive." Kakashi said, "They were just…"

"No need, Kakashi…" Naruto then walks out of the kitchen door, "We're here already."

"Chichiue!"

"Otousan!"

"Otousama!"

The three kids greeted their fathers.

Sasuke nods at Iruka and Hizen before walking towards Hizen. Naruto followed him and Kakashi noticed that something had changed.

"There's no need to convince me, Hizen-sama." Naruto smiled and took Sasuke's hand.

"I already agree for Sasuke to be my protector." He said while looking at Sasuke.

The three kids then cheered while Iruka was shock and Kakashi was too stunned to even react.

"But what was it about my title you want to talk about?" Naruto asked.

"We'll discuss it after dinner." Iruka interrupts, "The curry is ready to be eaten." He said.

The three kids then raced to the kitchen door while the adults took their time to enter the kitchen. Kakashi noticed that Sasuke and Naruto were still holding hands. He smiled and didn't tease the two.

* * *

**Forest**

"Soon we'll arrive at Konoha." The man snickered and took out a ball from his pocket.

"Soon the Chosen One will be in my hands." He said and then looks at the ball when it begins to glow.

"When I have the Chosen One." He paused, "I'll be immortal." He said and then laughs out loud scaring the animals near their troupe.

"The world will be mine." The man said and looks at the glowing ball greedily.

"Soon…"

* * *

**Naruto's**

Naruto noticed that his son had stopped eating. He smiled and pats Tsuna's head.

"Not hungry?" he asked.

Tsuna shook his head and smiled at Naruto, "Does this mean you have accepted Nowaki and Takaya's dad?" he asked excitedly.

Iruka and Kakashi had choked their food while Hizen had paled. Nowaki and Takaya on the other hand were looking expectantly at their father to say something. Sasuke was calm though and didn't show any sign of what he was thinking by the moment.

"Want to know?" Sasuke asked as he peaks at his one eye.

Nowaki and Takaya nods eagerly.

"Too bad…" Sasuke grins, "Because I won't tell." He said and earned a whine from both his sons.

Naruto could only blush while Iruka and Kakashi were getting uneasy at their dinner. Hizen on the other hand was amazed at the three kids.

All of them were enjoying the night not noticing the eyes that was looking at Naruto's apartment with too much hatred.

~Tsuzuku~

* * *

**~Yumi's Lair~**

**Yumi: (Amazed) I'm amazed of how I write SasuNaru stories… Even if it's my story I still squeal like a fan girl and cry… This is my story… Is that normal? Am I really writing this?**

**Naruto: (Surprise) Yumi-chan… You-**

**Yumi: Naru-chan's! Am I really the one that's writing this?**

**Sasuke: What are you blabbering about? (Calm)**

**Yumi: It's because I can't believe that I'm the one writing my stories… (Scared) I never knew that I could write like this! Waaahhh! Is it normal to squeal in every part? It feels like I'm not the one writing this!**

**Sasuke: Ask the readers then what they think…(Calm)**

**Yumi: (Looks) Reviews are welcome here! And please do tell me what you really think~ (Whines) Of course, flames are not allowed with those who hates SasuNaru and would only comment flames because they hate the pair!**

**Naruto: Welcome back… You've been gone for a year! (Grin)**

**Yumi: (Glooms) Please don't remind me…**

**Sasuke: 'Till next time then… (Walks away)**

**Naruto: Reviews guys! (Grins)**


	9. Chapter 9

**~Aomori Lair~**

**Cherrie: Hello Everyone! Now that I'm 23 years old, I'll be making my appearance here at ! *Grins* And as you all know, Yumi-chan has been the one entertaining you all for the most part of every stories we've made along with Dark-chan sometimes. BUT NOW! All 6 of us are taking the highlights! *Thumbs up* For more information about me or my other counter parts/siblings, just visit my FB Account: ****Cherrie Yumicchi****~ *laughs* **

**Naruto: Hello Everyone! Before anything else, I'm not Uzumaki Naruto, but I was created to be like him! *Cheshire grin* I'm the second eldest of the Aomori Siblings! Nice to meet you all! *Waves***

**Akai: Yo minna! Akai here! *Smiles* I'm the third eldest of the Aomori Siblings but I'm the one they refer as the 'Baby' of the group! Looking forward to be entertaining you all! **

**Dark: *Hugs Akai from behind* And you guys already know me right? *Gets black card out of nowhere* I'm the fourth sibling of the Aomori's! *Smirks* And you know me and how I work and entertain you guys~ *Chuckles evilly***

**Yomi: *Ruffles Dark's hair* Now, now, don't be like that Dark, you're scaring our readers yet again~ *Looks at the readers, bows* Hello there everyone, I'm Yomi~ The fifth sibling but the mature and responsible of all the siblings~ *Smiles, ignores the protest of Cherrie and Naruto as well as Dark***

**Yumi: *Hugs Cherrie's right arm and Naruto's left arm* And you guys know me right! *Laughs* Now that Cherrie Oneesama and my other siblings are here, I hope we all could entertain and make you guys happy and squeal to your heart's content with our ****SasuNaru Stories****! *Peace Sign***

**Cherrie: And unfortunately, we have some BAD NEWS as we make our appearance for the first time after 3 years of disappearance~ *Bows***

**Naruto: We've heard from Cherrie's adopted daughter that some of the stories are being deleted here in . *Sad look***

**Akai: We hurriedly checked our account and were relieved to find that all our stories are still here! *Relief sigh***

**Dark: BUT! *Glares at nobody***

**Yomi: Someone must have HACKED our Account for ****BABY NARU****, our most popular story has been somehow been changed.**

**Yumi: *Frowns* Chapter three has been deleted and some of the chapters have been mixed.**

**Cherrie: We'll try and fix it but for now, we'll entertain you with some of our updates which we'll be posting this month and of course some new stories which we've made last year but wasn't able to post.**

**Naruto: And as for our beloved Sasuke-sama and Naruto-sama… We've given then some vacation at the moment. *Bows* hope you all understand.**


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys~ It's been a while... I know... Haven't updated that long so... Let's just pray and count the days until MAY 15... I promise to update my stories and post them on said date...

As you guys noticed... "Baby Naru", had some MAJOR Problems... I don't know or how, but my story was deleted or somehow been hacked because it should have reached 20 Chapters by now... and I've been working on it since the last 3 years, (that long I know, but I love the story). So... I'm trying to fix it as well as try to fix my hard drive which contains the original chapters of the story so... FANS Reading my stories, please don't give up on me... *laugh*

Watch out guys~ MAY 15... All my stories will be updated~

Thank You and Have a Good Day~

Newbies or new Readers who haven't yet read my stories, please check them out~

REVIEWS ARE WELCOME AND APPRECIATED~

FLAMES~ Well, you can't please everyone... just read the warnings so that I can fully understand why you FLAMED my stories...

without further ado... I must rest, for I have twisted my ankle and need to rest early... lolz...

Until NEXT TIME~

DarkimmortalityS signing off~


End file.
